POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON Before IT HAPPEN
by PINKMOON25
Summary: POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON OF THE SKY PLANET PARALYZED START RIGHT AFTER TONI WAS START HER ADEVTURE. SO THE WORLD IN DARKNESS THAT START THE PLANET PARALYZED. TONI IS TRYING TO BEGAN BACK THE LIGHT AND SHE TEAM UP WITH GROVYLE. THAT CAUSING HER TROUBLE WITH PRIMAL DIALGA . DUSKNOIR IS AFTER THEM. FRIENDSHIPS LOST AND EVILNESS,.
1. Chapter 1 darkrai find true love

Pokemon mystery dungeon before it happen

Chapter 1 Darkrai find true love

Rose was very lonely right after chase father passed away on a boat accident. Chase misses his dad very much. A dark type Pokémon was watching a beautiful lady. He was in love with. He transformed into a human. The gentlemen walk toward the beautiful lady ; Hello my name is Derek I saw you and I my say you are very beautiful lady. She was happy the gentleman gave her compliment. She said her name is rose. This is my son his name is chase. HI! Sir. Hello as well chase. There went on lots of dates and finally got married. Rose was excited to be pregnant and told Derek about the news. He was going to be a father. He was excited to be a dad, so was chase been a big brother. Mom is it going to be a girl or a boy I don't know son you h aver to right there get here. Six month passed Derek always exploring cave and stuff. I don't know why he does stuff like this but I love him anyway. My water just broke I was in labor. My dad and a friend rush me to the hospital. Derek was at the house and a friend of mine told him I was at the hospital. He went to the place to see me. He got to the hospital. Where is rose? She in the delivery room. Derek and chase was nervous about the baby. Hey boys you want to see the baby and y our wife Derek yes! Mommy hey there chase come see your baby sister. Mom she beautiful. What her name mommy. Her name is Toni. Say hi to you baby sister. Hello sister. Derek! Rose I brought you some shaymin flowers. Oh I love them. I put them in the flower pot okay. Derek you want to hold her. Yes. Hello my little shadow girl. You are so beautiful just like you mother rose. Okay I give her back to you. Mom can I hold her. Yes chase but be gentle. Toni I am your big brother and I going to protect you from anyone who hurt you. If there do they answering to me. After a three days at the hospital after leaving the hospital rose put her baby girl in her room in inside the crib. She looks like a cute skitty sleeping peacefully. What wrong honey I love her rose. I love you and chase and my little shadow girl. Derek I want you to have this. What is it rose. Open it and see! It a locket. I like it rose open it. It me holding my shadow girl. Thank you rose. I put it on you Derek. I have to go soon. What wrong I have to be somewhere private. I see you in a month, okay Derek. I am here me and the kids. Chase doesn't go in the baby room. Come houdour. I find you. Why you under the crib (bump) huh waaaaa. Don't cry baby sister. Chase I told you not to go in the baby room. Am sorry going in the kitchen. Dinner is done. Yes. Time to eat Toni you hungry baby here your bottle... Oh it good huh you hungry are you my little bunny. Sleep tightly my baby girl. Are you finish chase yes mom okay take a bath and go to bed. Can I see her? Come on she asleep she a little grumpy if you wake her up. Please alright just a little peak. Oh she cute when she sleep mom okay. Goodnight baby girl


	2. Chapter 2 Derek true identity

2 Derek true identity

My baby was grown up she was one year old. / It is her first birthday party. Where is Derek? There you are . Sorry am late I was just exploring that all. I know that but you have a daughter you need to take responsibility now! DADDY YOU CAME TO MY PARTY. I never ever miss my shadow girl birthday. I got something for you. Here it a crystal heart necklace. I love it the gift daddy. Thank you. Go play with other kids dear. After the party was over families and friends was leaving. Derek wouldn't talk that much at the party. After I put the birthday girl to bed along with chase. I went to talk with Derek private. Rose we need to talk. Okay what is it? What wrong Derek. I am not who you think I am. I was so confuse; Derek what are you talking about dear. I am so lost. I am not human. Derek we all want to be something that w e want to be but cant. Rose will you please listen to me fine I show you who I am. Derek transformer into a Pokémon. My real name is Darkrai I pretend to be a human rose. What I dated and married a Pokémon! Rose I am sorry for tricking you. We have a child together. I know that but I still love you raised. But I still have feeling for you. Really then why are you here and what do you want. I want Toni to come with me. What! She has my DNA indie of her. She will find her true powers any minute now so it the best Idea she come with me. Darkrai you are not taking my daughter. Listen to me I can take her by force if I have to. But I don't because I love you. Love her as well. What do you mean her? It you raised I love you. If you love me like you said you do. Leave here and never come back. Rose I have every right to see my daughter. Chase couldn't sleep he hear arguing. He came down stair and seeing mom and Derek arguing. He listen and his mom told Derek never ever come back here again. You can't keep her away from me. You regret this rose. Darkrai disappear. Mom! Chase you was listen at the door haven't you. Yes mom I guess Derek is gone and he will not come back. Chase! Derek is not whom he seem. Who is he then? He not a human. He really a Pokémon name Darkrai. What he a pitch black Pokémon. They said he the lord of nightmare. We can't tell you sister that Darkrai is her father. She will be ashamed. We have to keep it a secret. But mom I don't like secret. I know that chase but we have to keep Toni away from that monster. I understand mom. Momma huh! Am thirsty. Okay I fix you warm milk how about that .okay. Here you go.


	3. Chapter 3 New neighbor next door

Chapter 3 New neighbor next door

Toni and Alex were playing outside when they saw a moving tuck. A new family will be moving next door. That what my brother told me. Who is it? I don't know. We saw the parents and there had a child as will it is a boy. The new around here yes he is. And there have a Pokémon with them it big a green. It called a sceptile oh yeah you right Toni. Alex your mother called time to go home. Okay by Toni see you in school. Toni time for dinner is making you favorite. The next morning I go to daycare and the boys was mean to me calling me a weirdo because I tall with Pokémon. It was recess I want to play with the boys and they told me to get lost. James pick on me and do mean thing like trip me and call me names as well and push me as well. What wrong weirdo girl. Haaa they were laughing at me. I start to cry. Waa. Then suddenly a ball hit James in the face. Hey he shouted. I don't like bullies who pick on other and also on girls. I l look up and the same boy who live next door to me. Who are you the name is Bruce. Like I told you oaf I don't like bullies. Is that a fact get him boys. Yeah boss. The new boy hit mike in the face and Jason too. Then only on was left was jams and Bruce hit him with the ball. James start to cry and other as well they leave. You okay yes are fine. Here I help you up. He my hero he like King Endymion on sailor moon and I am princess serenity. Thank you. Ouch. Oh you have a scratch. Let me escort you to the class. My name is Toni. What your name. The name is Bruce . Oh thank you for saving me from them. You are my hero. Alex always protect me from those bully me. There want mess with you Toni. I don't like bullies Toni. Mom. Huh Bruce oh hello neighbor. What wrong she have a scratch on her mom. Oh I fix that up. Come here Toni. Now this will sting a little. Ouch. There now which band aid you want. I want Pikachu. Okay here you go. Thank you we going to be best friends for ever Bruce. Let go play ball Toni yes. We play all day until the sun went down. BRUCE AND I ARE BEST FRIEND AND we made a team name best. Team awesome famous. He a super name. Captain lucario. I am espeon wonder. And Alex is Pikachu electric. And we save the world form evil people. Bruce said he from fiore region. My brother is a pokemon ranger he only ten year old. Well Bruce is five year old same for me and Alex

james did bother me again but i did beat him up good enough and he finally left me alone though. bruce is my best firend and same for alex. my grandpa came today and we played with his flygon. well mom dont like me flying on him .But i do anyway. Hey guys you want to see soemthing cool like what. Watch this i show. you flygon fly. please. he said okay. this is so much fun. rose talking wiht her father dad you need to relax more you not a trianer anymore. come on rose i liek to feel the adevnture. i go see the kids are doing. hey kids. where is my grand daugther. she in the air. what. hey grandpa . Toni . young lady you get off that flygon right know. it fun. flygon. come down please. please flygon just a little mroe. if my duagther she her duagther on that flygonshe going to kil me. flygon . oh man. young lady dotn you ever get on that flygon understand yes grandpa. you got in toruble . i halloween coming up and whatyou goig to dress as bruce .Um a drgaonite . wow Alex and pichu. TOni a duskull. you going to dress as a ghost pokemon. yeah why. YOu a girl you suppose to be a afraid of them. Alex come on a m firend with a duskull i call lucy. she feeling well there two of them and he look mean so i dont brother him. i know you can communicate with them. yep and that why i talk with flygon. even though he get in trouble. stilll i love tlaking wiht them. Toni that amazing when you talk with pokemon that a gift. you think so of course. wow. cool. Toni tellyou friends there have to go home it dinner time. okay tommorrow is halloween so have you scare face on .


	4. Chapter 4 Darkrai visit Toni

Chapter 4 Darkrai visit Toni

Toni was playing with Alex and Bruce there was having a goodtime when the bell ring and playtime was over. I was coming in when James called me and apologies for bullying me and want bother me no more. I was so happy about that. He went in the classroom but I was thirsty I went to get some water of course. A man came by and said hello my shadow girl. I know thatname. Daddy you came to see me. I miss you; same here my shadow girl. How are you? Is fine daddy why don't you see me anymore? Um! I have been very busy sweetie. Okay daddy. Let go have some fun shall we shadow girl of course dad. Bruce saw a man with white hair carrying Toni out of the school yard. Teacher yes Bruce Toni not in the classroom. The teacher was in panic. She searches the whole building for Toni. Bruce said a guy was with her. He must be a stranger. Bruce mom call Toni mom to report the incident. Your child was taking by this guy. Describe him grace with white hair. Calm disown grace I know who have her. Who is it talked to you later. Goodbye. Chase goes find your sister. What happen to her? You know who have her. Him again. You on the money chase. Now take this. What is it mom. It called a lunar wing. It gets anyone out of a nightmare or defeats the darkness. It gets rid of Darkrai. Okay mom I go find her come on houndoom let find my sister. You got her smell take me to her. Daddy takes me to see the shaymin flowers please. Okay why not. Am glad my daughter with me. I miss her so much. I guide hr to the flowers; she was playing and rolling in the grass and the flowers. My hat fall of and was carried but the wind and land by an angry dusclops. Um hi! May I get my hat from by you? Leave my territory human. I just get my hat and I am leaving okay and. Shadow ball. Eepp. You mean ghost. Aaaha. Darkrai (Derek) was resting his eyes until he hear a scream. Daddie. Huh what was that scream coming from? Huh Toni. I try to run from this ghost Pokémon but it was much faster than me. Oh no am trapped by this ghost Pokémon. Look am sorry am in you territory but I got my hat back and I be leaving okay. Please let me go. The dusclops ran toward me. Then a dark pulse came down and hit the wild dusclops and was defeat. It got back up and walks away. This pitch black poke on rescue me. Thank you for rescuing me you my hero. Thank you and goodbye. Daddy where are you. Where is daddy? Shadow girl. Daddie I ran to him and hug him tight. Daddie there was this ghost Pokémon he was so scary. But a nice dark Pokémon save me. He did yes dad he rescue me form that mean Cyclops. Well it okay now he gone, it getting late now time to take you home. No play with me so more. No. Derek huh. Oh chase how it been lately. Good. Mom told you not to see her. Chase come on now we was buddies remember chase. Yes I remember but I have change now. You need to stay away from her. Let go Toni. No I want to stay with daddy. Toni listens to your big brother. (Boo). I had a good time with you shadow girl. Bye. Chase turn around and he was gone. Chase took me home mom was happy to see me. After dinner was done. I was going to bed. Mom readme a story my favorite please. My favorite is the powerful lucario. After story time was over. I went to bed. Mom was talking with chase. Am going to wipe your sister memory clean. What you mean wipe her memory. It time that Toni doesn't remember Darkrai once and for all. He passes bad influence on her. She called for her slowking. Take out her memory of this guy. I don't want her to know him. Slowing nod to his trainer. The next day Darkrai brought a doll that look just like him. Shadow girl was playing outside and I approach her. Hello my shadow girl huh look what daddy brought you. Huh. Momma. Sweetie it daddy. What wrong with her. Don't runaway. She ran in the house. Toni what wrong Stanger outside. Stay here. And I bake you favorite chocolate chips. Thank you mom. Rose. What did you do to her memory? I told you to stay away from her you didn't listen. So I told slowking to erase them. What. Why would you do that to me? I tell you now I don't want your bad influence on my daughter. So leave and never come back her again. Soon are later she will find the truth she will never ever forgive you are chase. We get to that road we get there. Now leave. Are you meeting my friend the lunar wing? Rose I hate you and chase. And you going to pay for what you did to me and you daughter.

Toni I made you costume. It look just like duskull sweetie why would yo be a ghost Pokémon and not a cute little cleffa or anything but a ghost. I want to be scarier. SO I can get more candy. I did dress as Darkrai though. Yes I was little upset. I give you a nightmare Chase now give me my candy. And I hear a laughter in the back ground. Heee. Darkrai. What why are you here. To visit my child I have every right to visit her. Mom. Shut up. Chase not giving me the candy. Chase share with you little sister. Yes mom. Go. she four year old now can I see her. You lied to me about who you was. I do love you and the kids. Rose I can make you a queen be my queen with me. Mom. She bite me. now give me the candy. Roar. Let me in your room I want the candy you big fat dusknoir I know you have candy.. Toni. Did you bit you brother. He took my candy. That not what I ask. Ye s I bit him but he took my candy. Chase. Yes mom did you take her candy yeah give back. It like palkia and dialga is in my house and your sister is dialga. And you palkia now give me the candy. You both not eat it until tomorrow night. But mom. You want another night. No mom. Time for bed. And Toni no biting .


	5. Chapter 5 dance prom

Chapter 5 Dance prom

Now am twelve year and in the 6th grade . I am very serious and I don't let in one get in my way,. I can't wait to be a Pokémon trainer or a Pokémon ranger. I do want be a ranger though so I can rescue Pokémon. My brother is sixteen year old and a bit of a fool some time but I do love my big brother. He tease me for my relationship with Bruce . well am of topic I ask my brother is there a spot becoming a Pokémon ranger .

Bruce and I have been dating for a while. He asks me can I be his date at the school dance. I said yes I love to be your date. He is picking me up at 7PM tonight. I went to the store and I brought a beautiful dress. He brought a flower bracelet. She came to the house to pick up his date. I walk down the hallway. Toni you are so beautiful you look like a princess. I said thank you. You not bad yourself you handsome in your tuxedo. Oh here are you a pink flower bracelet. Thank you. Bruce father will drive u s to the school. We got there and everyone was heading to the gymnasium. Music was playing and balloon was everywhere. I saw Alex as well she had a pretty dress she even brought herself a date his name is Jim. I dance with my prince Bruce. And he asks me a question. I ask what it is. Toni will you be my girlfriend. I jump and said yes I be you girlfriend. And I ask him to be mine boyfriend. He said jump as well. We dance all night and we walk to the lake. It was pretty tonight the moon we so bright you will see you reflection in the water. The volbeat and illumise are singing in the breeze. We dance again Bruce and I write are name on the tree. '' Toni and Bruce love each other. I always have feeling for Bruce. He walk me home well princess Toni you home now. Thank you prince Bruce for walking me home. See you in school tomorrow same here. How was you dance sweetie it was good mom. Am so tired am taking a bath and off to bed. Goodnight mom. Goodnight Toni. After school Bruce and I went to the beach together. We eat ice cream together and went to the carnival. Look a scary house ride. I don't like them last time I went I jump. Why. A duskull came out of now where. I don't like ghost Pokémon that much. Said Bruce. Toni said as well there don't bother me at all. . Good let go. Dus. You did good Bunny. Huh! I call you bunny for now. Because of you bunny look like rabbit ears. Oh thank you Bruce. It a family trademark. Oh my mom buns are like meatball and my great grandmother shape like hearts. So how you brother doing. He good he keep training that all. Well let go home shall we yes.

Bunny goodnight. Goodnight Bruce. There kiss each other. See you tomorrow. Yes. Mommy am home. Toni you back how was your date. Good. Why. Nothing. What for dinner. Am cooking it. What you doing fixing dinner chase.. Well I don't like you cooking. Good thing I ate. Come-on my cooking not that bad EW. I fix something here chase. Whoa. You are a good cook. It delicious. Am home. Oh what smell good? Toni fixes dinner. Oh she did. You know she was in the girls scouts. She asleep. Oh well it is 8:30pm. Let her sleep. Because tomorrow is her birthday. And you know who probably show up this time. Him.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy birthday Toni

Chapter 6 happy birthday Toni

I am thirteen years old and I was having the best day ever. My friends and mom was fixing up my party. Chase was to keep me from coming to the house. Bruce was looking for a present for me he saw a beautiful pink opal heart necklace and he brought it for me. He and I have been dating for a long time. Chase you know I can travel now I know Toni you going to travel with Bruce are you. Yes and explore everywhere. Well he starting his adventure tomorrow and am telling him after the party.

"The shadow figure was looking at the girl only. Happy birthday my shadow girl I always began you a present it time I come to see you shadow girl. Everyone come to the party. Where the birthday girl. She out with her brother. I see her everyone hides. Chase where are you going in the back he left his keys. The door open. Hello anyone here. Surprise happy birthday Toni... Huh everyone here grandpa and flygon. Even my friends from school came. And Bruce was there. Happy birthday bunny. Bruce. . After the party was over everyone wish me a happy birthday there went home. Except Bruce you starting your journey yes same goes for me. Well Bruce I want to come with you. Of course you can go with me Toni. Thank you Bruce. Toni does you like your gift. Love it Bruce. I love hearts open it. Why? Trust me you adore it. It a photo of Halloween festival and the dance prom pictures. Remember you dress as a pink Celebi. And you a dragonite. Hhehee I love it Bruce. Happy birthday my bunny. A knock was the door. Who is it everyone is gone home. Huh rose it me Darkrai. What are you doing here? To see the birthday girl. No you not see her. Why not. She thirteen now. She has every right to see me. I don't want you here. This is why I took her memory of you out of her mind. Please just give this to her. Fine I give her this heart bracelet. But don't come back ever. I have a lunar wing with your name on it. You regret doing this to me and my daughter, Bye. . Bright and early we leaving okay Bruce see you early tomorrow. Same here bunny. Mom who was at the door. No one you know my dear her is one last present. Hi it a crystal heart bracelet I love it. "The shadow figure was happy she loves it.'' AM going to travel with Bruce mom. You are that great Toni you go on you adventure. Toni it t time? We have to pack and luckily I did the shopping already. Yes. Thank you mom you the best.

"' Darkrai was talking to himself. NO if she leaves on her journey I never see her again. No I will not lose her this time. No shadow girl you not leaving me. I stop time and to do that I need to go to temporal tower and destroy it for good. Then the world is in darkness. Hahahaha. i have to beat dilaga of course and he hide hidden land from me dosent matter i know a pokemon that know hidden land as well for temproal tower. he name is lapras. so i find lapras at lapras crove asking for the leader who the key to guide people to see dialga the governor of time. so i threat him and i told him where to find the diety that control time. He i need a particular item to get to him and i said take me to him without the item you told me. he said it surrounded by the passage of time. i kill lapras. and i find hidden land and the temple he said then i made it to temproal tower. hehehee. i will be lord of darkness in this future .


	7. Chapter 7 planet paralyzed began

Chapter 7 Planet paralyzed began

I went to temporal tower and sabotaged it destroy time and everything was shaking. I defeat dialga of course no big deal he was so easily. Dialga was still out and I destroy the time slot where the time gear goes. Now time have stop and everything went to dark. Yes I did it time is frozen. neither the sun nor the moon will come out . earth is frozen as well with time. Toni got you supplies ready of course mom it in my back pack even the sleep supplies good. Of to bed am too excited to sleep. Mom what is that it is a lunar wing a friend gave that to me her name is cresselia. She gave that to me when I was your age. Protect you from bad dream. You mean like a nightmare. Right sweetie I put it in your bag okay. . Time have stop the sun will never ever rise again. The next day everyone went outside time have stop it was darkness the tree branches was frozen not even the sun glow so bright it was frozen. We can't even tell morning or night. What happen to temporal tower did dialga got injured are whatever. Grandpa and flygon came. And he went to temporal tower it has collapsed. We were in shock. I said if temporal tower collapsed that mean time have stop. that mean if temporal tower falling dialga will lose control. Because he tired with the temporal tower. You are right Toni. My little sister is good in history she know everything about this world. Even about the deity Pokémon. Everyone was upset what happen. Dialga is the most powerful legendary how he can lose. He probably got defeat by a powerful foe. No one can defeat those three deities. I agree with you Chase but it more powerful Pokémon out there even stronger than dialga.

I guess Bruce and are traveling days have been cancelled it to dangerous now. Some of the Pokémon are aggressive. Not sceptile houndoon and slowking there was gently and nice. I see different Pokémon fighting for food to survive. I hear now dialga became primal dialga. I having a feeling he probably get a henchmen are whatever.

A dusclops made his way to temporal tower and almost beat primal dialga. But he saw potential in him and asks him to be his henchmen it agrees. And he is a dusknoir I believe now. That what I hear other Pokémon and human describe. Lots of people in town hear that dusknoir had some minion there are called sableye. Primal dialga top henchmen . I hear that Pokémon wait on him head and foot.


	8. chapter 8 primal dialga law

'

Chapter 8 Primal dialga law

Primal dialga made this a law anyone who change history will be executed by his henchman dusknoir. Chase and Toni grandpa along with his strong flygon want to change history. The Salbeye hear his wish and contact lord dusknoir. Grandpa knows where all the time gear was. He had it on a map he knows where all the location is. He was about to leave when he hear a knock on the door. It was a dusknoir and his servant. Grandpa was the strongest trainer but no match with this ghost Pokémon. These ghost Pokémon execute my grandpa an and his flygon. Then he and his army leave his house. A friend of his went to are house and take my mom and brother to grandpa house I couldn't come. I stayed with Alex. I hope grandpa okay he probably is Toni. I hope so Alex for my mom sake. Girls it time to go to sleep. Light out. Okay mom time to go to bed. I was so thirsty and went to get some water until I had a vision. I was so dizzy. This ghost Pokémon with one eye came to my grandpa house and kills him and his partner flygon. After he executes them he laughs about it. His laughter was in his mind. . Alex wake up do you have a book on ghost Pokémon. Why? I need to look something up. Him ghost with one eye. Huh. Dusclops. No he had yellow marking him maybe a dusknoir. Toni times for bed no reading. .what wrongs nothing. Mom and chase came home with sad news. Momma what happen to grandpa and flygon? Toni um. Sweetie when people get hurt or sick there go to heaven yes. Well grandpa and flygon are in heaven now no more pain they can see the sun now. You mean grandpa and flygon got killed didn't there. Yes by that Cyclops wasn't. Yes how you know. I don't know. It just a luckily guess. Sweetie. Let go home I got daddy stuff with me. Hey that a map yes. This is where all the time gear goes. Alex I need that book I was reading oh sure. Which ghost killed him Toni dusknoir? Yep he did it. I hear story about one roaming around here yeah. Sorry Toni. Look it Bruce. Hey Toni sorry for your lost. Bruce. It okay. He wants to change history but got killed. I know it okay. Just promise me you want get hurt I want. I went to bed wasn't hungry I look at the picture my grandpa and I was in . I love my grandpa. I miss you. And flygon. He was the best he always give me ride. Again please. Yes. I love you. I miss you both. This map will tell me all the location of the time gear, I read them. Treeshourd forest lime stone cavern northern desert crystal cave and last foggy bound lake. Hm I even hear there a time gear somewhere in a volcano . Hm I maybe wrong about that answer well grandpa am going t o to this . I better keep this a secret so dusknoir and his minions want spy on me because there are stupid to me. grandpa got kill for this he wanted to chaneg the fututre and am going to do this but how . i want give up.

mom have go get grandpa stuff. and it was very hard for her. Grandpa and mom was very close grandma passed away when she was young girl. it was only her and dad(grandpa). now grandpa can be with his true love. i miss grandpa and his flygon. there are in a better place. But i know who kill them it was that big fat oaf dusknoir.

dusknoir came bakc to temporal tower and told his master it was done. dilaag lost his way and only speak growling noise so dusknoir is the only one that understand him. yes master any one who dare change history shall be remove. if i hear naything the salbeye will tell me and i be there. lord dilaga can hear all and know all. he can sense anyone who want to change history .

comment

primal dialga is like a breast you really cant understand him becuase he do the groooa. i guess dusknoir is the only one who can undestand the next chapter Toni will make a wish


	9. Chapter 9 make a wish

'

C hapter 9 My wish

I hear lots of report that lots of humans and Pokémon lost their life to change history. Someone sabotaged temporal tower I know it. My dream of traveling has been cancel. I want make this wish count. I wish I had the power to change this I mean change history. Bring back this world that we lost. I went to bed didn't close my window. Then a legendary Pokémon name jirachi hear my wish and granted it. Your wish is grant. Jirachi was talking to me in telepathy. But child you will be in great danger if you make this wish I k now but I want to change history no Pokémon or human deserve to live here no one. You are a brave human. You ability is growing. What. Okay your wish has been made. Be careful Toni. I open my eyes and though was dream but wasn't I closed my window and went back to bed.

"At temporal tower primal dialga can hear all! Anyone dare change history will be killed by his henchman dusknoir. Primal dialga hear a wish and was furious at the human girl. Primal dialga told his henchmen a human girl with tow long pigtails bun shape like rabbit ears made a wish do not kill began her to me . As you wish master.

Why master dialga we should just killed this brat immediately. And dusknoir she have rare acidly that can be a good use to us. She have dimensional scream. She can be a good use to us. Master what is dimensional scream a rare ability that allow the user to see events in the past present and even the future self. So you saying she can be a good acres to us. Very well. I will not hurt the pretty rabbit. as you wish go; Get the rabbit yes master dialga. And if anyone get in your way to get the child kill them and show them no mercy. Master where does this child live vientown.

Alex had a dream she couldn't sleep it about Toni. She in danger by primal dialga sends his henchmen. Let me go get of me. Unhand. Chase. Big brother wake up . let me go have to warn Toni tomorrow am hope is not too late.


	10. Chapter 10 losing a friend

'

Chapter 10 Losing a friend

Alex was racing to my house looking for me. She rings the doorbell and chase answers the door. Hey Alex how are you. Hey chase is Toni home. No she not here. She taking care of a sick combee you knows she talks to Pokémon. She is in the forest. That where my dream show me where that ghost Pokémon strikes. Got to go. Alex is something the matter. I ignore her brother and went to see Toni is in one piece. There you are I was looking good combee. Your wings are much better now. Toni you okay yes Alex what wrong and why are you hugging me so tight. Toni you are in danger. You said am in danger. Yes! These ghosts Pokémon are after you. Why I don't know the answer to that. But there coming. You going make a run for it and I going to pretend am you. What. Let me take down your hair. Okay my hair look like your now. Toni I want you to make a run for it. And don't look back. What Alex what you talking about. Farewell. Good he almost here. Toni start running. Where is the dear rabbit? Hey you looking for me. Huh. Come and get me Cyclops. the ghost Pokémon commanded his minions. ghost Pokémon was chasing Alex. I ran home told chase what happen and he got his Pokémon houndoom. Hurry up chase she in danger is going okay. Stay here but stay here Toni. Chase called for Alex daddy. He came outside stated that Alex is missing. He called out for his binate. Let go. They're look for her but couldn't find her. I drink some tea to calm me down but no luck. I went to bed hoping she alive and okay. I couldn't sleep through a combee I took care of came to my window what wrong. You have to show me something hold on okay let me get my robe on okay combee take in the forest, I got there and saw my friend Alex on the ground. She was beat up so badly. Alex wakes up. Please up. Toni Alex you okay. I am sorry but I can't live on. What do you mean you can't live on? Am going to died. I did this because I know you the light that can change this dark world. Please change this dark world she coughing she was struggling to breath. Please Toni change history for me. I am so glad you were my friend. Alex don't leave me please don't go. Alex. No. I start to cry and I running into chase and Alex father. Toni why are you out here chase and Alex daddy I found her. Where follow me. Alex. What happen? She was beat up by this ghost Pokémon it my entire fault. She tried to protect me. It should have been me. Not her. Am sorry. Alex dad. Wait Toni. Tell your sister it not her fault it that dusknoir fault. And one of these days he going to find a foe he will never defeat that goes for his insane friend. Okay Alex daddy. It times to bury my daughter. I was alone now. My grandpa, flygon and Alex are gone. Am so alone now. Then a knock was at my window. Huh Bruce hey bunny. I hear what happen to Alex. You okay no just little lonely now. You are not alone. Yes I am he killed my grandpa and my friends. I know. She tried to protect me from that dusknoir. Bruce it should have been me. Not Alex. She did that because she your friend. Bruce am so alone right now if anything happen to you I don't know what to do . I be so lost without and no one can get me out.

Bunny you are not alone you have me and you mom and big brother and there Pokémon you not alone. Am start to dislike them n ow. Why. Well bunny there are some good one still left that not affect by the darkness. but if you let this get to you the darkness will affect you heart. It not. I just start hate them a little when grandpa died . what about flygon. He different he a Pokémon. Fine I just don't like that beast that . he have the nerve to kill anyone who want to change history. And when he wanted help no one listen you have to ask for help no one is a psychic you know. You right. Dialga is nothing but a coward just like that genie pokmoen he hired. So it doesn't surprise me if he affect me I didn't nothing. Maybe he like. Really I don't like him that much I like palkia,.

Comment

Alex passed away in my story dusknoir beat her up very badly and took her sprit to spiritual world.

Dusknoir is a gripper Pokémon height 7'03 weight maybe 236.6 lbs. dusknoir was suppose to began the rabbit unharmed but he find out it wasn't her and he kill her.

Dexter and the book say about this Pokémon. This fear Pokémon take lost soul to the afterlife. Only place that there know take lost soul to the afterlife. It there job to protect us human from evil spirit.


	11. Chapter 11 Bruce disappeared

Chapter 11 Bruce disappeared

After Alex funeral was over Bruce came to me an d ask if I was okay, I told him am not okay she gone trying to protect me from those clingy ghost Pokémon. I can't believe she gone. Grandpa and my best friends. I know Toni it hard but there still with us. Bruce I am alone if anything happen to you. I don't know what to do. I am so alone. Toni you not alone you have me and your mom and brother you not alone. Thank you for cheer me up. I love you bunny. I love you to Bruce. Am going home Bruce see you later. See you later Toni.

'Bruce went for a walk and two mean approaches him he try to fight them off but there was too strong. They're holding him down and Bruce called for help. But no one hear him scream. Bruce mother come to my house and was asking me did he come to see me. I said yes he did come over and he was heading to home as well. Gracie calm down we have search party to look for him. I was in the search party as well and we can't find him now where to be seen. Bruce my love where are you.

I was taking by evil scientist they experiment on me for hours. They put a dragonite DNA inside of me. I transformed into a half dragonite and half human. They did more experiment on me more test see how I look in this new form. I used all my strength and destroy the lab killing few scientists. IU escaped from the base and fly back to town.

Everyone was giving up on the search for Bruce. Everyone told Gracie that her son was kidnapped by some evil scientist in those woods. Chase told there cancel the search. I cried for a while and I went to the tree we mark and I cry am so alone now. I lost my grandpa my friend and last my boyfriend what next now. Am alone now. I don't like to be alone. Bruce please comes back to me.

I came to town to see my family and my girlfriend were okay . I can't go back to them. I went home standing by the window. Mom and daddy were looking at photo of me. I put my hand on the window / mom dad. Am sorry, I went to see is my girlfriend was her house. I flied there she wasn't there. Maybe she at the forest where we put our name on the tree. I saw bunny. I was about to approach her but I decide not to go to her. I freak her out of this form. Is sorry bunny we can't be together anymore? I fly away and never look back. I meet some Pokémon who live in the forest. One name is sakura she a vulpix the second s Todd whoa totodile Dan and lily plusle and minun and a pichu. The force me to be a leader so here I am.

Meanwhile at temporal tower. Master Dialga was still furious stated that the rabbit is still alive. What you talking about master I killed her. Roar. She still alive. Master Dialga I will get her . Roar. You better and don't fail me again. I want to see the child. And she will be working without. Um master am not good with children. Silence you better get use to her. No bruise on Toni. Got it. Thither same yes not the rabbit. well it be good if I get this girl she can be my assistance and find out who want to change history so she live in vientown .. As you wish I get the rabbit as soon as possible. No harm will come to her. Again anyone gets in your way kill them. Woman child Pokémon anything kill them.

A duskull and combee was playing and there was friends with Toni. There saw purple cattish Pokémon there are called sableye and with them was there lord. Lord dusknoir. Lord dusknoir was asking Pokémon who was very afraid of him where the human leave. There didn't want to say. Duskull to combee to tell Toni that a evolution of mine is after her go. we hold him off.

Duskull a pre evolution of that dusknoir came to him. Well look who in are forest. What are you doing here. You was friend with rabbit. where do she live and what house do she live in.

The Pokémon was nervous and didn't want to tell him. Never we never tell you oh you going to keep that from me . there was a battle and all was injury even Lucy and rose a roselia. Dusknoir killed rose and almost kill Lucy. Lucy didn't want to tell this oaf where Toni live. A Salbeye was follwing a combee master dusknoir. I show you where the rabbit live. . Good work. Duskull and the othr pokemn left the injured pokemn on the ground . everyone was injury got it comrade of the floor and rose who was died and dug a grvae for her.

Rose a good friend and a fighter. Combee went to toni house. I made it


	12. Chapter 12 leaving my family

Chapter 12 leaving my family

After Alex death and Bruce disappearance I feel so alone. A group of Pokémon hears that dusknoir was still looking for me. The combee came by my window and warns me there was coming. I told the combee thank you. I wrote a letter to my mom and brother

Dear '' Chase and mother I have run away from home I put you and chase in danger by dusknoir and his minions. So it the best idea is to run away from home. I don't want you in danger. So I am leaving you and am never come back. I will change this dark world so no Pokémon nor humans will live in this dark world every again. Sorry am leaving you like This. but it for the best. Love

Toni 

I put the letter on my pillow. And I escape from the window and ran in the woods. I look back to my hometown I cried for a moment. But I hold myself together it for the best and I left them. Meanwhile dusknoir and his minions was at, my house. He knocks on the door. My mom doesn't let anyone in if she doesn't know them, who it is. Yes I am lord dusknoir. AM here to take you daughter let me in. No go away and leave my house. Momma back up and chase was in the living room he came in the hallway. Let me in now! Shadow punch. He broke the door. Where is the rabbit? Who are you talking about? My mom repeats again who you are talking about. Don't be stupid with me fine then human! Where is Toni? I don't have a daughter with that name. You are lying to me. No am not. Then why there a picture with her name on it. Why are you here dusknoir? Your daughter broke a law anyone who want to change history will be execute and plus am shock you can understand me that mean you daughter the rabbit can understand us as well. Salbeye find the rabbit where every she is hiding or not. find her. I want her now. Go! Slowking: Houndoom. Wow you have a Pokémon with your. Shocking but can there win against me. Mom and chase was having a hard time with him. Salbeye was destroying the house looking for me. I defeat you Pokémon how lame are they're just like there trainers in front of me. Lord Dusknoir she not in the house. What you mean she not here. But we find a letter ? give IT to ME. Dusknoir read the letter and it said.

Dear ''

Chase and mother I have run away from home I put you and chase in danger by dusknoir and his minions. So it the best idea is to run away from home. I don't want you in danger. So I am leaving you and am never come back. I will change this dark world so no Pokémon nor humans will live in this dark world every again. Sorry am leaving you like t his but it for the best. Love Toni

Dusknoir was angry that she left here. No she gone how did she know we was coming here. Go find her now and I kill her family would I. If I kill her she will be alone would she. Dark pulse. Scream was everywhere. Dusknoir beat them so badly. And he laughs about their death and he took a photo of the girl. Now I see who you are my dear I will find you. You not that far away from me.

"A shadow figure came in it was Darkrai. Rose! Darkrai! I am so sorry who did this to you and chase. It was the Cyclops. He goes after Toni. Please go find her Darkrai. I will rose you know me find her. Listen am sorry what I did to you. I shouldn't have kept you away from her. She is your daughter. Rose I have already forgives you and chase. You were only protecting her. I love you Darkrai. I love you to rose. Darkrai if you find her tell Toni not get vengeance. She lost her grandpa her friend Alex and her boyfriend and now us. If she find out that we was murder by that same dusknoir she will be so alone and she will hate every single Pokémon she come of cross. I will not tell her this. Thank you. Watch Toni back for me . Toni.

Meanwhile I was running and I was thinking to myself. Did mom and chase have my letter I hope they did and I pray there okay and shish? What was that noise? The wind doesn't blow anymore so I know who in those brushes I hope am wrong about it! Alex and a group of Pokémon warn me about this ghost Pokémon who after me. And that why I ran away from home. Whwhwee! We find you rabbit. Oh no. Tck! okay most Pokémon just say there name are whatever but I was a different case because me and my mother was the only people who can speak their language. They're figure out that I was still alive and primal dialga is furious that am still here. Three more came out of hiding I was completely surrounded. Then this evil laugh echo everywhere. Where is that laugh coming from? I look above and this ghost Pokémon came down. He had yellow antenna gray all over his body yellow marks all around and one eye. His pupils were red and had a ghostly tails like a genie. Haaahahahooooaaa. I finally found you my dear rabbit. I finally go to capture. Ha! like I ever give up to the like of you dusknoir. My dear rabbit you are surrounded by my minion six Salbeye do the math. Hahahaha. What so funny my dear. Oh you. Did anyone tell you? You are very annoying. It fun talking with you oaf but am done with this. Take this smoke ball. What the. Smoke was everywhere. My lord we can't see. Compose yourself it only a smoke ball. Now it my chance to get out of here. The Salbeye couldn't see but I know he can. He hear footsteps running toward him and. What is that noise? What is that. get out of my way you big oaf genie. Toni pushes him so hard he falls down. Keep running Toni don't stop. The smoke was clear and I was gone. What the she gone no I almost had her she escape no. Rabbit I will find you. You can't hide in this dark world forever. Mark my word. You can't hide from me forever. you will be working with my master and myself . hide all you want rabbit.

Comments

Primal dialga want Toni because she can she vision from the past present and the future . it can be used in good way put it only work with a trustworthy Pokémon without trust it want work for no one even dialga because his heart is to evil as well for dusknoir.


	13. Chapter 13 bruce to the rescue

Chapter 13 Bruce to the rescue

I was hiding in the biggest trees in the forest so dusknoir want find me so easily. BUT I know he out there watching me. I try to hide but I got caught by rope in the tree. I was stuck the more I struggle only made it worst. He w as out there I know it. Am like a prisoner before he capture me. Maybe I give up. 'Toni never ever gives up let no one get in your way. Believe in yourself and don't give up. Have hope ''. My brother and mom teach me never give up and are going to follow their teaching. He finally came out o hiding. I finally going to capture you. My dear rabbit. You so cute when you about be in are hands now. I remember you. What are you talking about now? When I was a dusclops you was in my territory. You so cute then and still are. I want give u p to the like of you. What are you talking about my sweet rabbit no one can hear your scream nor save you. . You are alone my dear rabbit. Cyclops rubbing her cheeks. . I bit him on the finger, Gwaaa. You little beast you bit me. How dare you. don't put your hand in my face and I want bite you. Now leave me alone and do your job and go get evil spirit. You. Get ready to get her now. Whee-eh. Someone anyone out there helps me. Please help me. A group of Pokémon was waking and they hear someone call for help. There though it was a trap by lord dusknoir Bruce command and then he saw a black hair girl with buns shape like a rabbit ears and pigtails. Next she has a pink opal heart necklace. Huh! Bunny no he not about to capture you. We have to save her. But! She a good human okay guys. Alright Bruce you are the leader we go rescue her. Now ready aim gets her out of that now. . Someone help me. .

Then a mighty roar came down and knocks dusknoir on the ground. Who is that Pokémon? And what is that thing. Now team let do this. Yeah discharge. Whehehhee. Hmp try my flamethrower. Whwhhw. Are these Pokémon trying to save me? Only because he want to. The totodile said with an attitude while bitten the ropes. And just by that. 'Huh''. I am free. Thank you. Thank you for rescuing me. No problem. I gave dusknoir the glare. Huh. No don't let the rabbit get away, get out of your trance and capture her now. Shut up your voice is so annoying. Iron tail. Hitting dusknoir in the face. You! Salbeye was still in there trance. The half dragonite and half human came to me. Don't be afraid and get on quick. Am not afraid of my rescuer. I got his entire friend in my arms and we in the air. You fool get out of your trance and get her now. Wee. To late we were in the air. You know you are kinda heavy but I want get you out of there Bunny. What the. That voices that n nick name only one person calls me bunny. Bruce is that you. Yes it is . it me. Bruce I miss you so much. Bunny I miss you. As well. We need to talk Bruce agreed. Fine let find a good place to camp out for a bit. So that ghost Pokémon want find us so easily. Ditto on that,

Mean while I almost had her. She was this close been in my hands and she escape. This is the third time she did this. She always has help from that girl I had no quarrel with and her family tried to protect her well I kill them as well. And this thing I don't know what is. She gets difficult to capture. Find her know and don't comeback until you have her. You won't like it when am angry. Go you fools. Master dialga going to be mad at me for not finding this brat the rabbit. he want her very badly. And since I killed her family no one would dare come to me. I don't know that that thing is but I will find her again and I pray to acreus she is alone and she be our and mine., Hhehee

Bruce is Toni boyfriend and he care for her so much even died for her. He like king Endymion and Toni princess serenity . I know this is sailor moon characters describe of the two love bird but that how I image them in my mind. Toni lost her grandpa her mom and her big brother . she be alone and Toni don't like to be alone.

Song a secret of love the rescue song


	14. Chapter 14 THE Talk

Chapter 14 the talk

Bruce finally land and I ask him what happen to him. Why he look like that. Bruce is so happy to see you again. Bunny! Bruce I was so worry about you. We had search parties looking for you and I was in the group as well no one knows what happen to you. Bunny! What happen to you when you dispread in the woods. Sakura ask a question Bruce you know this girl. Yes I know her she my girlfriend. I live in the same town with her. Bruce you didn't ask my question. Okay bunny I was experimented by evil scientist they're kidnapped me while I was in the woods. I try to call for help but no one hear me. They put an aragonite DNA inside of me. I turned into this form! I can never ever go back to my human self again. I destroy their lab killing few scientists there. I did come back to the town myself. I couldn't show myself to you nor my family so I left and leave with this Pokémon know. Their see me as a leader. I am a freak and.

I walk to him and kiss him. He looks at me and stunned. Bruce I don't care what you look like I just glad you safe and sound. Bunny I love you. I love you as well Bruce. Bunny is he still bothers you again. Who that big oaf. Yes dusknoir. You call him that now. Now a combee and a female duskull call him that. Oh. Yeah he still chases me. I barely got away from him last time. That dusknoir is so clingy. He wants give up. Bunny. Why is he bothering you? Please tell me. I made a wish that everything go back to normal. I wish I had the power to change history and my wish was granted. I guess primal dialga hear my wish and seen his henchman after me. I been running every since he find out my wish. Everyone didn't understand me especially sakura. She said I don't trust you. You must work with him and you a traitor and dusknoir want to kill you. Um. I was stun, excuse me sakura but I don't work for no one not him nor that oaf am not going to let you judge me. Sakura walk off and everyone saying that I was odd. What I just describe. Everyone went to sleep. The fichu was in my arms sleep. Bunny yes Bruce. Dot let sacra get to you. She will not bother me like that I straight her out. That my girl. Listen don't be so hard on her. Her mother was killed by lord dusknoir and his minions. Why. Well primal dialga hear sakura mother wish and send his servant to kill her, leaving her sister and brothers orphan. Todd the totodile is looking for the Pokémon who injured his father. Dan and lily is orphan as wells the pichu in your arms. There village e was burn to the ground by dusknoir himself. To teach them a lesson. What. That what those kids said. Dusknoir is a coward. I despite cowards. I know bunny. He going find a foe who going to kill him. Agreed. Bruce thank you for saving me. No problem but. But what.

Bruce I have to go. I have to keep my distance against him. Don't go said the pichu in my arms. I have to go fichu I hugged him. It for the best. To keep you guys safe and sound. I have to put my distance against him. So I have to leave your group. Don't be stupid girl there are seven ghosts Pokémon how are you going to defeat them Todd questioned. I have to try my best. Thank you guys for rescuing me. Goodbye. Wait come with us. To the base, you be safe with us. I shook my head. Bruce get them out of here fly in the air dusknoir want catch you. Understand everyone let go But. Now. Sakura gave Toni a look. And left with Bruce.

Bruce you have gone back to her. Sakura you worry huh. Okay yes. AM WORRIED About her okay. She want stand a chance against that ghost army I know. But Toni can take care of herself. I told her where the base is if she gets there. But I pray to acreus she don't get capture by dusknoir. She very good at hiding so finding her in a chance of 50%. What wrong sakura. Um her mother and her big brother was killed by dusknoir and his army. What. Yes. She and I are the same and I was too hard on her.


	15. Chapter 15 meeting grovyle

Chapter 15 meeting grovyle

I left Bruce group and hour ago. It was for the best I couldn't let anyone Pokémon or Bruce died because of me. I am getting very lonely and plus very hungry maybe I should go back to the group but he in the air by know. No incant return to them I put them in danger. But what can I do alone. Not much. Huh! What was that voice coming from? I was so scared. What if dusknoir is right behind me? No one here to protect me. Calm down girl I will not hurt you. Okay Toni calm down and just turn around slowly and see who it is. I turned around very slowly and my surprise it was a grovyle behind me. How long you been hide me and listen to my conversation. Not long believe me I will not because you trouble. Him okay I believe you. You don't look like a Pokémon that would work for primal dialga nor the oaf henchmen him with. That great because I am no treat child and wait you can understand me. Of course silly am talking to you am I not. Beside I can understand Pokémon language at the age of three. T hat very interlining. He was shock about my ability. The name is grovyle. What you name is cute then you. Oh. The name is Toni. Well nice to meet you Toni. Same here grovyle. Toni why are you out here it very dangerous out here. I know that grovyle but I had to leave my family behind. Why. Because I made this wish back to normal and I want to change history and primal dialga hear my wish and sent his henchmen to get me. I was running from him for a very long time. Toni who is his henchmen. His name is dusknoir he a gripper Pokémon let see Hm his height 7'03 weight probably 236.54 lbs. Like I said he was after me for days. Grovyle was still confused when I said back to normal. Toni am not trying to be mean to you. But you are a bit odd. I was very upset what the grass Pokémon said to me. Grovyle I can't stay here too long. If I do dusknoir will catch up me and I have to keep my distance agonist him. It nice to meet you grovyle. Goodbye. Wait Toni don't go. Why not I am odd am I not. I didn't mean to hurt your feeling Toni. I turn around look at him and roll my eyes and walk away. It been hour I been walking forever. Why are you following me? I told you already I don't want anyone to follow me... Toni I don't mind and beside I like to follow you. I was shock that any Pokémon that care for me so much, I got up on the hill and dusknoir was there. Hahahaha. My dear rabbit it been a long time now have it. Time to capture you know. Wheee. A Salbeye. Where is that thing? What thing. Don't play stupid with me rabbit. The thing that saves you. He not here do you see him around me you big fat oaf. Hey am not fat. Yes you are. Now do your job and go hunt for evil spirit and leave me alone. No one talk to me like that. I got angry as well. What do you want from me? Master Dialga wants to see you and you are coming with me. Go away dusknoir. I get you now. Toni duck now,

I duck and a bullet seed hit dusknoir in the face. What the. Who are you? The name is grovyle. Ah. So you go to protect the pretty rabbit. Let me say this . anyone who protect her away died. I have a deal grovyle give me the lovely rabbit and I l will let you live. Choose wisely. Grovyle don't hand me over to him. Am not going to do that anyway. Excuse me. Toni do you trust me now. I trust you grovyle Toni give me your hand and hold on tight to me okay. Got it. Ah you friend now should have guess it. You should have taken my offer you jump gecko. Get them. And began me the rabbit. Luminous orb. This only blind them let go it want last that long. Right. Lord Dusknoir we can't see in only a luminous orb it wears of quickly. Huh. No they're gone. I almost had her no. This is the fourth time she escapes. Damn it

Dusknoir was mad again find them now and don't come back until you find her got.

Okay we escape but we not out off the woods let. I was shock that any Pokémon would risk there life because of me. He very strong for a starter. No one would protect like that other then Bruce groups. Toni those ghost Pokémon are so clingy there will never ever stop until there capture you. Toni I will protect you with my life. Now do you trust me? Of course grovyle I already did you protect from them. Thank you so much. For saving me. Toni you are the bravest human I know to talk to that ghost Pokémon like that. Thank you. my big brother and boyfriend taught how to be brave and let no bully mess with me. That include the big oaf aka dusknoir..

Did you find her? No my lord she gone. I told you not too come back. We failed. You know I don't like to be disappointed do you. Find her now. I want her now. Master Dialga wants to meet her as well. He getting furious he wants the kid to join his side. Why master. She has a rare ability like no other. And we can use that. And plus she be mine all mine. I like feisty girls so she is mine. She hate you my lord. Wait minute master dusknoir in love with human . shut up.

This is bad now. She have a partner now. It going be rough get her now. That annoying little gecko will protect with his life. I have to kill grovyle and get the rabbit but how he look like a strong Pokémon that been in hard training. Look like I have to capture the pretty rabbit myself.

Comments

Okay guys I finally put grovyle in this chapter and he will protect Toni form dusknoir. I was little hard for her to trust him though but she saw how much he was protecting her she trusted him fast. Grovyle is a good Pokémon who heart wasn't turn dark like some other Pokémon


	16. Chapter 16 meeting mew

Chapter 16 mystery of mew

We were in the forest and I was so happy to see the sun again. It feel so warm the wind blow my long black pig tails I roll on the grass it feel so good . I didn't want to stop. I didn't want to leave here, until I saw this green gear. I puzzled trying to figure out what it is. I walk toward this gear about to touch it but it disappears and I was back at the dark forest. I eventually wake up seen a scared grovyle looking down at me. Toni is you okay yes grovyle am fine why you ask. Because you was dizzy and your eyes was looking at me and you passed out. I keep calling you name and you didn't respond to me. Grovyle calm down am fine okay I was just dizzy that all then I saw something before this world was in darkness. I saw the forest how it uses to be. It was beautiful then and next I saw this green gear. I puzzled trying to figure what it is. Toni maybe you just dream it. No it wasn't a dream it feel so real I know what I saw. You are right it is not a dream. Grovyle did you hear that voice. Yes I did. I hear it as well. Where is it coming from? Don't be afraid; the voice comment. Grovyle he out there is he. Ready for ambush calm down Toni I will not let him put a hand on you okay. I finally got the courage and said show yourself and stop hiding. Are you working with dusknoir or his master? Talk now. Sweetie you don't have to be so jumpy now and no I don't work with neither of them.

Him really I can't blame Toni. She was running from dusknoir and his minions for a very long time. Show you and stop hiding and playing games with us.

Very well I show myself to you. Hello my name is Mew! I am a legendary poke on and the guardian of this forest. What you just experience is called dimensional scream. What is that?

My dear it a rare ability that most humans have but yours is very rare. It allows you to see events in the past, present, and even the future self. So mew I have that ability yes I just experience one in the forest. Wait a minute I saw a green gear. What is it? It called a time gear. A time gear is a gear that control time. You have to take them to temporal tower. But time have stop and the time gear here are lost.

You mean no longer in uses. Correct.

Grovyle ask a question. Toni who at temporal tower. I told him it primal dialga he the govern of time he control it. He lost his way when temporal tower collapsed. Toni since you and grovyle are very close you can pinpoint where the time gear are in the future. However using the dimensional scream and pinpoint you have to go to the past. You need to get time gear there only in the past. Once you collect them take them to temporal tower. It will change history and the planet paralyzed will be no more.

Toni we can change history and everything be restore. Grovyle was happy.

I have sad news. What is it mew. This will pay a price. What is it mew. Tell me. You and grovyle have to disappear. What!

But don't worry you want be bother by primal dialga nor his oaf henchmen anymore. Good luck on your search. Mew teleport away'

Grovyle we going to do it. I don't mind to disappear no one deserve to live here in this dark world. I agree with you Toni. Let chance it.

Where next Toni. Hm limestone cave. Let go. Toni we are partner on this quest yes we are. We in a team. Let change history.

A shadow figure was this/ he wasn't so please about their mission. No I work too hard to do this.

Mew was a bit odd just like Celebi. But she not in this chapter let there are really far from her . mysterious shadow are looking at the duo. You see who it is .


	17. Chapter 17 grovyle sick

Chapter 17 Grovyle sickness

Grovyle and I were in the labyrinth cave. It was dark and very grimy the walls were made of stone and had mold and dirt scraped across them. To our very great dismay grovyle and I have found upon reaching the labyrinth cave that a family of muk and grimer had move in this dungeon marking it very dirt and gross. But we had no choice but to traverse the dungeon. Now we were making our way through the dirt and grime trying to avoid the swamp of mud. One fall step we fall in. It looks so gross and dirty.

Grovyle had it worse than me though. Since he is a grass type Pokémon he was at weakness. When we come across a grimer and a muk the mold was really starting to get to him. He was coughing worse than me and hacking out the lump of purple mold every once in a while. After we get thought this dungeon at some point. I have to make him a pecha berry antidote to get rid of that poison. Unfortunately I could not help him now. So he has to struggle through it. I also hear rumor as well that a group of low rank Salbeye are here so we need to sneak around them.

'Grovyle coughing spitting blood and muk out of his mouth and slump to the ground next to me. I looked at him in dismay. We had finally gotten through this terrible dungeon. But grovyle was really sick. I looked around for shelter that we can hide and rest in. but there was nothing but bare land around us a few twisted remaining of tree scattered about h-here and there. I leaned down next to grovyle about to cry and grovyle opened on eye and peered at me. His breathing was harsh and ragged though he was sick and on the brink of death his eyes was shining in amusement. Tear was going down my cheeks.

Did anyone ever he coughed tell you that you're cute when you cry? I rolled my eyes but a small smile cent over my lips. You on a brink of death you're telling me a joke. Please don't talk right now you are sick grovyle. I just wanted to see you smile that all before I go. He struggled to say this. I looked down at him my heart was racing. Grovyle was only fifty pounds; I could carry him for a while. I had to find us shelter out here in the open. Dusknoir would catch up to us so easily too. And if he sees grovyle like this he just killed him like he was nothing. I will not let that happen I lost too much to the hands of dusknoir. I wrapped my arms around grovyle limp body and stood up carrying him in my arms. He was heavy but not too bad. Grovyle struggled a little. You don't have to carry me he protested I shook my head not bothering to answer him and set off across the pain. Finally I grasped as I set grovyle down gently. I find a tree hole big for both of us. Grovyle had gone worsened then before. He finally went into unconscious a while ago he didn't open his eyes... As I scrambled around him getting my backpack. Poison I muttered as I flipped through my book. I looked at grovyle and winced the leaves on his body were wilted browning and some of that purple mold he been coughing up. I took out the pecha berry out my backpack and making a pecha berry antidote as well for myself. I finally made it. I force it to grovyle to drink and also rubbing his throat. It was days and finally he looks so much better. I wipe his leaves with the pecha berry herb I made. And he looks so much better green as ever. 

Grovyle woke up and he couldn't find me?

Toni where are you. No don't tell me she got capture by dusknoir. And she exchanges herself to protect me. So I don't get hurt. I couldn't protect her I promise I want let anything happen to her. I was angry.

Then someone came in. it was a wiggly tuff I wasn't in the mood now. Whoever it is going get a beating of their life. I was preparing for a leaf blade. Then suddenly. Wait don't attack me .

Grovyle you okay I am so glad you okay. Oh let me take off my jacket okay.

Toni you okay thank the acreus you okay. Just out for a while and you was sleeping and I went to get more berries. I glad you feeling better grovyle you look go as new. Sorry I scared you. You thought I was kidnapped by dusknoir did you.

Toni you gave me a heart attack I though he got you. I was nervous and angry he hurt you. No I been up for a while guarding are hideout. You look good grovyle the poison is gone.

You nurse me back to health. Of course grovyle you are my friend of course I nurse you back. You were sick. Beside I was in the girls scouts and I learn how to take care of the sick humans or a Pokémon. The wigglypuff girls. I am an elite puff so I kinda know how to take care of you

Thank you Toni. You a true . Thank you partner. No problem. We need to go. What about. The poison oh. I already took it when you were asleep. . Beside I set a trap here so if dusknoir came it will let me know if that genie up and about. Toni is the nice human I meet so far I hope we be friend forever even though we disappear I hope we be together to look at the sunset then we disappear we don't mind. But primal dialga know now we a threat and we need to be careful.


	18. Chapter 18 darkness

]chapter 18 darkness

I love the dark I live in the darkness, I thrive in the dark. Humans and Pokémon call me the lord of darkness and rightfully so and book know me as a pitch black Pokémon also a description on me. But none of them ever truly define me. To myself I am simply the darkness and indescribable thing itself. I love this world that I caused ; there is no sun to bring out that caused light which mean I can be as active as long as I demand. Without suffering the consequence of being in the direct light. There is no snow a colder day as well with the hail. No hot days where it seems as if you die from the heat not even the cold will come. This world simply exists and it will remain like this for all eternity. This is my kind world unleash that meddlesome child changed it. If she finds a way to the past somehow she will ruin my perfect world. It anger me that she of all humans here want to began back the world it use to be like. After all she is only one human beside me that I thieves in this world. But of course she doesn't know who she really is inside of her. It makes me very angry that her mother and brother forbid me to see my own daughter. I could have made rose a queen but she threw this away for a sake of love. And I was unable to teach my daughter what she needs to know to exist that is. Toni knows nothing about her past. Rose and chase was too ashamed to tell you about me. But since there are gone now you and I can finally meet my shadow girl. I will tell her about herself then we user an age of darkness together. I have her power under control then no one would dare stop us not even her low life partner grovyle. We kill him together and no one will dare stop us. I will gain control of this world as the lord of darkness. Toni is the princess of everlasting nightmares. She put anyone to sleep and there will never wake up. I hear the duo is looking for time gear. I must get Toni to active her powers and kill grovyle.

Grovyle are you sure we going the right way this is your grandfather map is it. Yep we going the right way. Okay. Are you hungry yes here a apple. Thank you. it so juice and good. .

Comment alright Toni father is Darkrai and he want his child very badly. He hadn't seen her in her toddler day and he want a relationship with her. Toni have his DNA inside him that want to be release but she don't have her birthright just let. Darkrai don't understand his daughter at all and he love her but he don't understand Toni rose and chase about protect her from her own father. Darkrai is evil.


	19. Chapter 19 talk with primal dialga

Chapter 19 Talk with primal dialga

I went to temporal tower to talk with primal dialga and his oaf henchmen dusknoir. Dusknoir failed to capture Toni. Master Dialga I failed to capture her but she has a partner that goes by the name of grovyle. Grovyle will protect her with is life. I tried to capture her but I failed to do the job. Master please doesn't be angry at me (roar). You go to get her yourself. No master allows me to go get her. I promise I capture her I want fail you again.

I walked in and greeted them primal dialga what the matter having problem with the human girl. Yes s we are Darkrai dusknoir told me he failed to capture rabbit.

Primal dialga see my daughter as a threat. I ask primal dialga and dusknoir allow me to capture Toni. If I capture her she will not change history or the future.

What about her partner?

Who!

Darkrai? Dear rabbit have a partner that goes by the name of grovyle. He want let you near her. If you go to her he will kill you if you put a claw on the pretty rabbit.

He doesn't know me that well. I am the strongest Pokémon here. He can't defeat me. I learn the duo was going to the dark stone cavern.

There was a time gear there but it frozen it totally useless. Doesn't matter she pinpoint them.

This is why master dialga want the girl. His ability can be useful to us.

Listen to me dusknoir if I get Toni and you get grovyle what does that tell you. Oh you want to separate them do you? Yes. Okay that it then.

Okay Darkrai I let you go get them. Fine I go get Toni.

Am not afraid of some tree jumpy lizard. Am the king of nightmare and darkness. He will fear me. I am the mighty darkrai


	20. Chapter 20 dark stone cavern

20 dark stone cavern'

Grovyle and I were heading to the dark stone cavern. To be second time gear we made it to the dark jungle. Grovyle ask me are you sure there a time gear here. I told him yes the map said it is. My grandpa circle all the location there is. So I guess he was right dark jungle was very long. And came across a crosspatch. And grovyle said it to quiet. I kinda agree with him and then a horde of rhydon came out of the ground. Grovyle told me to go hide; which I did. I thought this rhydon look very aggressive. I told grovyle to be careful. He said I be careful partner. Leave are territory are be destroy. Grovyle rush and did a bullet seed. Hitting one in the face. One in the middle charged at him. I couldn't do a thing but to watch the battle hoping grovyle will be okay.

'A shadow figure was only watching the girl. My shadow girl I used to sing you this song. My shadow girl when I look at you with those brown eyes. I am so hypnosis by you. My shadow girl you are evil by the core. You are the princess of everlasting nightmare and the master of the shadow and darkness. Shadow girl sweet dream my child and we be together again. I always sing her that song.'

It time to see my child and no Rose or chase are here to stop me. I transformer into a rhyperior and pretend to be the leader of them.

While grovyle was fighting the last rhdyon. The leader came to me. Toni! I was shock it know my name. How did you know my name? My employer want you very badly so you going with me. Who is your employer? Then I know how sent you it was dusknoir and his master was it. He didn't say a word. I am not going anywhere with you rhyperior. Now leave me alone. You are coming with me whether you like it are not.

Grovyle said to himself there are defeat now. Time to search for the second time gear.

The rhypreior came running toward me. He about to capture me. I scream for grovyle to help me. Grovyle help!

What the Toni. Am coming hold on. You about to be mine now. The rhyperior was about to grab me but then a bullet seed hit him in the back. What was that? Who are you the name is grovyle. I don't care who you are. My mission is to capture Toni that all. Who sent you here? Was it dusknoir or his master? The rhyperior didn't answer. I really don't care who sent you here. You are not taking my partner. Is that a fact? Yes that is a fact. Fine you jumping lizard. The rhyperior rush and did a move called mega horn. That is a bug type move. Be careful grovyle he glance at me and said I be alright partner. The move miss and grovyle did a move call leaf blade and knock him out the rhyperor. He was unconscious let go right now. Wait a minute grovyle that Pokémon know my name. Partner he probably work with dusknoir or his master he probably like his minions are whatever. I think you right grovyle. Now Let go before he wake up.

Shadow girl wait come back to me. Toni! That oversized lizard he tougher than he looks

Hahahaha. That annoying laugh I know who it is. That oaf henchman.

Dusknoir. Ha. I thought you were the strongest Pokémon in the future. That what you said in the meeting. Don't test me. I almost had her. But then she called for her partner and there are gone. Like I told you already capture the dear rabbit is harder than you t think. You have to kill her partner. But that grovyle is strong.

We had agreement I get Toni and you get grovyle. Fine. You know where to find me. I never go to give you the lovely rabbit. She will be mine. All mines I will never give her to you Darkrai. She mines my bride. She so cute dresses a pink Celebi. I took the a photo of her and I kissing the picture, you will be mine.


	21. Chapter 21 second time gear guardian

Chapter 21 the keeper of a second time gear

We made it to the top but everything looks frozen. We saw this purple Pokémon as well. What happen to him? Toni touch ditto but he frozen grovyle. Touch him we probably see what happen to him. Okay I do it. I feel so dizzy the dimensional scream is starting. I have to get out of here. I have to warn the other that there time gear we be frozen I have to warn other keeper of the time gear. He was in a rush he tries to out run it but he was frozen in time forever. The time gear was here but now it frozen just like the one in the forest useless. Grovyle there is a time gear here but it frozen just like the one in the treeshourd forest. So now we know a time gear I here. Good work partner let go of to find the third time gear. 

Ditto don't worry we will change history. We was about to leave ditto chamber when this evil laugh caught our attention. Hhhhhaaaaaaaoooaa.

Where was that laughter coming from? Haaoaoaaah.I finally found you my lovely rabbit and grovyle. That voice! Oh for the love of ho-oh it the oaf.

It been a while has it. Dusknoir what are you doing here. I here to capture the lovely rabbit as well as you. Dusknoir you not getting my partner do you hear me. I told someone else you not get Toni. Is that a fact? Yes it is a fact, began on you jumping gecko.

Grovyle rush and did a leaf blade. Dusknoir was pretty fast and did an ice punch knocking grovyle on the ground. Gwaaa! I scream for grovyle! Ha. Give up. I am stronger than you. I want give up to the like of you. Bullet seed, Hmp really. Will-o-wisp. It burn up the bullet seed. You not bad you wood gecko but am stronger than you. Take this mean look. What the. Gwah! What you do to me. I prevent you from fleeing. I can't move. That my point. Hold on grovyle am coming. What the Aaaha. Let me go. Toni. Ha-ha. I finally got you pretty rabbit. What your problem with me. . I finally capture you. you was very hard to capture I win. You mine prize, I won. What your deal with me. um. You like me do you. Um. You not my type. You evil. Why would I like you? Get off me. I like feisty girls like you my dear.

The Cyclops kissing me. We. Let go of my partner dusknoir. I win. I excecute your partner and then yo you meet master dialga and last you be mine.

What you talking about oh no he like me and he want, me be his wife. EW. Dusknoir. Seriously did your mother drop you as a duskull? Um. I will never love you. I hate you. Yuck. Get off me. Let me go.

Fine by me. I punch dusknoir in the face. Gwaah. Uwwf. Hmp don't every touch me. That for my grandpa and his partner. Oh wait there one more I kick him in the face that for Alex. Coward

The mean look let go of grovyle. Let go now grovyle. We saw a small cave hole we went inside of it. Dusknoir got up and grab my leg. You not getting away from me. I call for grovyle. And he grabs my arms and told me to kick him as hard as I can. And I said with pleasure. Get off me you moron.

We safe but we not out of the woods yet. Agree.

Hahahaha. That brat is tough. Well look lord dusknoir you couldn't capture a little girl or a jumpy lizard you pathetic. And you suppose to be primal dialga best henchmen. Shut up Darkrai you couldn't get her yourself. I can get her if I tried but you got kick by a human. You pathetic. Shut up Darkrai. Am not pathetic. Whatever you say dusknoir the deal of Darkrai who ever get the rabbit win. Fine by me.


	22. Chapter 22 Meeting the planetary invest

Chapter 22 Meeting the planetary investigation team (PIT)

Yuck that was very beastly we barely escape from him. I know partner let keep moving keep are distance against him. Grovyle yes partner am kinda hungry. Hold on I see if we have anymore apples. We are out all ready. Just don't think about it okay. Let just go rest how about that fine. If I yell about something don't say I warned you. Grovyle find a nearby cave. We stay here but not too long. Toni stays in this cave I will try to find some apples to eat okay.

It been hours what taking him so long. I thought it was him that came in but it wants it was a Salbeye.

We find you rabbit? Oh no they found me. The Salbeye was about to approach me he was about to get me, It was only one so I kick him in the face. He was out time to get out of here.

What the two more came out of the brushes. Hhehee. We find you rabbit. Let get her master dusknoir say get her and killed the grovyle yeah.

I got to get away from them. They try to jump me but I let them hit each other in the face. This Salbeye are fools. Two more came out of hiding. Oh no. I start running and I scream for grovyle. Grovyle where are you help me. The Salbeye are after me. Please help.

Grovyle came in Toni I find lots of apples so we can eat. Partner! Where are you? Wee. Where do you think you going?

Talk where is my partner. Am not telling you. Fine then talk to my leaf blade. Okay she was chase by us master dusknoir orders. Leaf blade knocking out a Salbeye.

Salbeye footprints along with Toni shoes marks. Toni holds on am coming.

The Salbeye are on my tail (huff). I been running from this ghost Pokémon for a very long time and I am tired.

I came out of the woods it was a dead end. We find you rabbit?

Grovyle where are you. Help me. Let do this quick before the reptile show up. Yeah.

Someone anyone out there helps me. Hhehee!

Dragon pulse! Wweeh. Shock wave weeee. Hmp try my shadow ball.

Huh who are they.

Picking on the innocent now Salbeye and you so low to pick on a human. You so low just like you lord dusknoir.

Who are you? I guess you not from here Salbeye. We are team infinity. I am Alakazam I am banette and am the leader of course the name is lucario.

We want let you hurt that child. So get lost. We make you get lost. Runaway... go back to your master and tell him you have failed.

This Pokémon rescuing me just like Bruce group did. I hope grovyle okay not capture by those clingy ghost s Pokémon.

I walk up to them and said thank you save me from them you are my hero. No problem child. Why are you out here? I was with my partner and we rest for a while. He went in the forest to get something to eat for me and the Salbeye came in are hideout. I been chase by the Salbeye for seem like a life time.

I hope my partner okay. It s is very dangerous to be out here by yourself the Pokémon here are aggressive. I just glad you three rescue me from them.

We said are name now. What you r name child. Oh my name is.

Toni!

Huh! Grovyle you found me. Yes I did. You okay. The Salbeye there didn't hurt you did there. No. this Pokémon save me from them.

Thank you. No problem if you two want to rest we have a base here. Why don't you rest there at the base. Um sorry but we have to keep going. The Salbeye will catch us we have to keep are distance against them.

Grovyle am tired and plus very hungry can we just rest for a while. Please.

He looks at her and sees she couldn't run anymore. Okay we can take a break but not too long alright. Thank you grovyle.

We came in the base and it was bigger than my room. I saw different Pokémon I never ever seen before.

Toni. Huh. I know that voice. Sakura you guys okay so you finally came to the base. We live here for know.

Let me show you around here at the base.

Toni who is this Pokémon. Oh her name is Sakura she a vulpix. Hello nice to meet you. Same here.

This is the rescue bulletin board to rescue Pokémon who in trouble. We get little reward but not much

To your left is the outlaw. Very dangerous we don't let anyone get the outlaw. They're very dangerous. Take a look dusknoir and his master. There have a bounty on their heads. Whoa!

They kill lots of Pokémon and humans. Who the guild masters. There are three here it a gallade and gardevoir and absol.

Sakura is Bruce here. Yes he is in the meeting room. That way. Thank you sakura. Toni let rest we can't stay here too long. But Toni let go to sleep. Later. Toni. Stop been so-so pushy

I walk in the hallway open the door and saw him. Bruce. What the bunny. You okay yes am fine. I miss you I was so worried about you. I know. I hug him.


	23. Chapter 23 partner no more

I

C hapter 23 partners no more

Bunny I miss you so much. I was so worried about you out there with that ghost Pokémon. Grovyle was listening at the door at the door. It not good to easy drop on them. Who is he? The dragon Pokémon. He neither a Pokémon nor a dragon he is a human. What! He was experiment on and now his half dragonite and half human.

That bunny boyfriend. Who bunny. You don't know who bunny is. Not really. Silly that your partner nicknames that Bruce gave her. Toni! Bruce loves her so much. He really cares for her he even protect her from dusknoir and his minions. If wasn't for Bruce she wouldn't be stand next to you.

I lost Toni the first time I will never lose my partner again. Are you okay grovyle. Yes am fine I just worry about Toni. I don't want anything to happen to her. You know grovyle you just like Bruce he love Toni and I see you love her as well.

Grovyle was still listening to them.

Toni am so happy to see you again. Same here Bruce.

I miss you so much. Grovyle was look at them kiss.

Bunny is he still after you. Yes him very clingy he wants give up until he captures me. And plus that ghost Pokémon have a thing for me.

What you mean a thing for you. He like me. In a romanced way. That was beastly wasn't it? Yes it was.

But I have a strong Pokémon partner that will protect me. His name is grovyle. I hope he protects you and don't let you get hurt.

Bunny are you hungry. Yes I am hungry. Well come with me there a lunch room here.

We were heading there and Bruce knock down grovyle. Hey watch it. Get out of my way lizard butt. Watch where you going magicarp with wings.

I don't have time for this let go bunny get something to eat. Wait a minute.

Grovyle he didn't mean to be mean. He just happy to see me. Are you hungry as well grovyle? We head to the lunch room to get something to eat. Come with us. No Toni I have apples you want to eat with me.

Um! I want to eat with Bruce grovyle and beside there have my favorite pecha berries. That her favorite. Get on I fly yo there. Bruce am heavy remember. Then hold on tight. And whoa!  
Grovyle though Bruce was going to drop me. Toni!

Sakura was next to grovyle. You not jealous are you.

No I am not jealous just getting lonely again before I met Toni I was a loner didn't have lots of friends.

So bunny you staying here I hope. No we just rest up here. We have to leave soon but bunny I don't want you to leave. Stay here with m e. you be safe here. Bruce. You know that Cyclops want give up until he get me. He will destroy this base to get me. He will kill any Pokémon that dare to protect me. I even got an innocent Pokémon protect me. He very clingy and will not give up until he capture me. It like skitty and ratite game.

Bunny I don't think he come here now. What you mean he want come here. You see ninetails sakura father curse this place right after he died. If dusknoir come here will died.

That want stop him you know that. He likes a ghost he can move anywhere. Bunny please stays here with us. I can protect you better than grovyle. You know that. You like princess serenity and am you prince I can protect you.

I want to Bruce so badly but.

Grovyle was listen and hoping I don't stay here. We have a mission to do. I love to Bruce but I can't.

Why?

I have a mission. What mission I don't understand. Are mission is to change history and to do that I have to pinpoint where the time gear are. And once we find all the location where the time gear is we go find temporal tower. Btu we have to go in the past. That will change this dark future world we live in.

Bunny that good and all but lots of Pokémon and humans got kill for doing that.

Grovyle saying to himself Bruce trying to coach Toni not doing this. Toni are you crazy don't do it.

But Bruce don't you miss the sunset and the sunrise. Yes I do. That why am doing for everyone. Am donning this so no one would live in this dark world. I don't know why dialga want to live here but that not his choice but it mines. I want to change this dark world. But it plays a virtual part. What you talking about virtual part.

I have to disappear?

w-What. But I don't want you to disappear. I be am fine. I want everyone to remember what I did. I want everyone to live in peace. And maybe you be reborn to your human self.

Grovyle hear about are mission and was furious at me.

Toni!

Grovyle you change your mind to come eat with us. Why would you tell someone about are mission.

I have to tell Bruce about this. He is my boyfriend. He probably worried about me.'

I don't care what this thing is. Who are you calling a thing? You oversized lizard.

You are you human freak.

Every since we stop here you didn't listen to me. I didn't want to hurt your feeling but I don't trust anyone here. But I care for you Toni so much but you been acting weird now. It weird when you kiss this freak human. Toni looks at him he half dragon and half human can you see him he different. You were acting like a stupid human. But that don't surprise me does it. Toni was shock and she was furious.

What did you call me! How dare you. You don't know Bruce at all. For your information he is my boyfriend and I have every right to tell him what happen to me. And he did save me from dusknoir and his clingy men. without him and the group he was with you and I would never meet would we? I though you was my friend but you just like that dusknoir. Can't be trusted.

Toni I?

Not good with apologies are you. Well get this am not your partner anymore.

What! Toni?

Go find the time gear by yourself.

Grovyle was stunned and just standing there like a statue. Do you understand me . go find the time gear by yourself.

Oh yeah you can't can you .without me you are looking for a needle in a haystack. I hate you.

Goodbye grovyle.

Bruce I take you wishes you getting it. Yes am the winner I win. Eat that lizard butt you are loser.

Grovyle was shock what Toni just say to him. Toni.!

Grovyle I ask you are you jealous of Bruce and what did you say.

No.

Alright I am jealous of Bruce. I thought he take Toni always from me. But I was harsh on Bruce wasn't I. Yeah and harsh on your partner too. Well go talk to her. She doesn't want to see me. You saw the angry in her eyes she hate me now. You don't know that.

She staying in the guest room you two is sharing.

Toni let talk alright.

Here is the map. I don't want it. I don't want to be near you. Toni waits. I want to talk to you. Leave me alone.

Toni. She keeps walking away from me. Please stop walking away from me. Toni. She so stubborn.

Sakura, oh hey Toni. Can I sleep in your room tonight? You not stay in the guest room. Not with him. Sure thing Toni there a bed right there. Thank you I am staying here for now on.

Toni can we talk now.

Hmp!

Come on please don't be like that am sorry you can't do this we made a promise to change history. You going let every Pokémon and humans down. For one fight. Toni. Leave me alone.

She slams the door in my face. This it's like her.

Great Bruce you made me lost the only friend I had.

Listen grovyle don't blame me for what you did. You insult me and were rude to bunny.. You shouldn't call people names like that. You made her upset and plus very angry. It like seeing a kyorge and a groudon battling each other in a sequel movie.

Just go apologies to her. She want listen to me I tried but she so stubborn. I know that but try again.

Listen Bruce am sorry for insult you I was.

Jealous...okay. And am sorry.

I accept.

I walk in the room she was reading some type of book.

Toni I want to talk with you.

No go away.

I don't want to talk with you leave me alone.

Toni please listens to me okay. No.

If you not going with me. I stay here to change yo r mind.

Get out. Toni please listens alright.

Get out.

Toni threw a pillow at me. She want listen to me. I go talk to her grovyle. Thank you Bruce.

Toni can you forgive grovyle just this once please. Why should I. Come-on he didn't mean to hurt your feeling okay. He did twice. I know. Come on my dad had a sceptile he was more like that grovyle out. Oh yeah. I impatient.

Fine! Go talk with him in the library.

Bruce thanks you so much. No problem grovyle.

Toni listen am sorry for insult you I was mean to Bruce and also to you. I was just jealous of Bruce because I thought he was this amazing being and he awesome and I thought he took you away from me. But I was mean to him and almost lost a friend that you. Am so sorry Toni. I hug her.

I accepted but grovyle why so jealous he is my boyfriend I have every right to tell him. So he wants worry about me. I know.

We still friends. Of course I was just angry that all.

Toni am sorry I forgive you grovyle. We still partners yeah. Let go to sleep okay


	24. Chapter 24 meet bruce in the library

Chapter 25 meet Bruce at the library

Meet Bruce at the library

I was sleeping next to grovyle and Bruce walk in. He wants to show me something. I ask what it is. Wait a minute. Grovyle let me go. Well you going I have gone to the bathroom. Fine. We have to leave soon. Okay.

Bruce you hear that I know but I want to show you something. About what temporal tower. That where primal dialga live yes and how to get there.

Do you are grovyle know where temporal tower is. Not really... well this book will tell you. It explains it well first you have to find hidden land first. Then pass the old ruin and the find the rainbow stone ship then it will take you to temporal tower. Bruce how did you find this book I was doing some research to see if you was tell me the truth are not. Well you were telling me the truth. This book it about the history of time gear. The guy who help made them and help dialga built temporal tower h is name is Ellios.

Wait a minute that my great- great-GREAT Grandfather. My grandpa made a map of all the location where the time gear is before he got killed by dusknoir.

Grovyle was worried I been g one for an hour.

Toni I thought you was at the bathroom. Sorry I wasn't Bruce had more information on temporal tower.

Well what its it we have to find hidden land. That where temporal tower is.

Toni you good in history so why not tell him what you told me. Dialga before he went primal I think he hide temporal tower in time loop so he probably hide it around hidden land...

She rights its she Bruce. Yes she is. He was shock about the information I found but was proud what I did now.

Toni can I talk with grovyle alone sure thing. I go get more supplies.

Grovyle listen please watch Toni for me. Alright I well take care of my bunny you don't have to tell me that. I know that but she will need a shoulder to cry on. What you mean.

Sakura and I was talking if she find out that dusknoir murder her mom and big brother she will be alone and she hate every single Pokémon she come across.

Grovyle you are a Pokémon. Same for you Bruce

I am half she probably goes easy on me?

Toni will be alone. And she hates to be alone. She be lost and she will never ever come back. Please be by her side. Okay Bruce.

Okay got the supplies pack. Farewell bunny. Bye Bruce.

Bruce does she know that dusknoir murder her mom and big brother. No she doesn't know and I did want to tell grovyle. I know vulpix can see the future and stuff. You told me he beat them so badly. Yes he did. I feel sorry for Toni she be alone and I know she don't like to be alone do she. No she don't sakura. I feel sorry for her. She and I are alike in so many ways. Grovyle be there for her. He a true friend.


	25. Chapter 25 mystery of the desert

Chapter 25 mystery of the desert

We were walking in circle aren't we? I signed looking around at the dark sand dunes. Where are the time gear and the guardian? We couldn't even find the time gear or the entrance to the cave. Until I had an idea; if I was a time gear keeper where would I be? By water but where the is the entrance maybe it underground that it. Grovyle. What is it Toni. I know where the third time gears. It underground. We have to jump in the quicksand. What are you nuts? Am neither nuts nor crazy. It underground and we probably find a time gear keeper. We find a cave inside. Are you sure it a cave in the quicksand Toni. Am positive am never wrong am I. No. Okay let do this. Grovyle grab my hands and we jump in the quicksand. You was right let go off to find the third time gear.

We meet some aggressive Pokémon here and there. One was aargon and lairon. The battle was easy for grovyle he defeated them and the dig underground. We made it to the lake. It was frozen just like dark stone cavern. We were looking for the time gear until I see a Pokémon floating up. Who is she I wonder. She was frozen just like ditto. I know her name. It mesipirt. She a lake guardian and she the being of emotion. '

I put my hands on her and I feel so dizzy and then the feeling swept over me. When my vision was cleared I was watching mesipirt in a panic. She was running from the collapse of time she was think she was going to leave or stay with the time gear. She decides to stay with the gear and not leave it. She contracted the other trio but it was too late she was frozen in time. She will remain like that forever.

My vision came back to me. I open my eyes and again find myself in grovyle arms. You okay yes are fine grovyle. Listen there is a time gear here and a guardian. Her name is mesipirt. She guards the time gear. And she's frozen just like ditto. . Did she mention another guardian? Hm. No she had to warn the others but no. I think I know the. Who one name alzef and the last uxie. There must be Lake Guardian. Let go off to Crystal Lake


	26. Chapter 26 crystal cave

Chapter 26 crystal cave

We made it to the crystal cave they're must be the key to the path of the Crystal Lake grovyle said. While walking into the middle of the triangle. He then approached one of the crystals and touched it and then their changed colors from blue to yellow. The other crystal was still red I touched one and it change colors as well to orange. I said by touching the final crystal to make sure ; then I experienced the trademark the dizzy sensation of the dimensional scream and I sat down in preparation for a vision everything went black and I hear a voice 'whispering alzef is the key'' then my vision came back all I hear was alzef is the key. I reported this to grovyle what I just experience,

He then grimaced well as lease we know for sure a time gear is locate here. But we can't leave until we figure out the puzzle. I totally agreed with him. What I know about alzef. Wait my brother told me story about them. The trio that is. alzef is in the trio group I recalled.

Uxie us the being of knowledge

Mesipirt is the being of emotion

And last alzef is the being of willpower. Willpower is the one that drive us to be goal.

Hm alzef live by lake just like the other guardian. So what is his spirit color maybe it blue. I told grovyle about alzef his is blue. He told me very good we have one last time gear to find and then we need to find a way to the past.

We start walking and I was very dizzy and I couldn't breathe (huff-huff). Toni are you okay yes am fine grovyle no need to worry. We have to keep are distance against dusknoir okay. Alright. I couldn't move I told grovyle to wait up; wait up for me. But before I said anything I passed out.

Toni why am I not hearing you r footstep.

Toni!

Toni you okay. Oh great acreus you have a fever you burning up. Toni comes on partner wake up, Toni.

Toni is very heavy she weight 150 pounds and height maybe 5'0. She so heavy and I have to drag her and hand carries her. I tried to find a nearby tree for us. And I saw one. I place her on the ground gently and took out her pillow and place her head on it. I check her forehead she was still burn up. I was thinking she probably have pneumonia. I gave her some water to drink come on partner drink it. She barely takes it. 'She breathing heavy. Toni comes on. Fight it.. Finally we meet shadow girl


	27. Chapter 27 Meeting Darkrai

Chapter 27 Meeting Darkrai (My father)

Where am I? I can answer that if you really want to know Toni. A ghostly voice spoke from behind me. I backed up and it came closer. I was scared. So I finally got the courage and said dusknoir what are you doing here. Get of my dream you don't belong here. It didn't respond.

A shadow silhouette floated in front of me. All I can see of the figure was a shadow nothing more. I tried to narrow my eyes peering into the darkness but only a shadow and nothing again.

I ask this figure who are you. This figure laughed a cold frightening laugh that make you want to shiver in fear.

You are dusknoir are you? No one can have that creepy laugh like you. You big oaf what are you doing here answer me. I told you already you don't belong here get out.

Toni am not dusknoir so you can relax. Then who are you then. Toni! Come now don't you recognize your own father Toni how very disappointing. The shadow figure floats around me. What you my father. Okay this is a joke right. My dad was a human not a shadow or a Pokémon. That what you think. The figure came toward me rubbing my hair. Technically sweetheart I am your father. He came out of the shadow and colors my surprise it was a Darkrai. You my father. How is this possible?

I transformed into a human and meet the most beautiful human in this world her name is Rose. That my mother name. I was frozen I don't know who I am. Did Chase and my mother know you? And why didn't there tell me about you. There was trying to protect you from me. Why Darkrai. I give you bad influence. Wait you give me bad influence. How can you. They're thought I teach you wrong information about this world. There didn't want you to know me. So there wipe your memory of me with a slowking. I miss you shadow girl so much you just don't know. Wait a minute. I remember someone calling me that it was you wasn't it. Yes it was. You are my father are you? Yes I tried to tell you now. Now you remember me that great news shadow girl. Toni wake up please don't leave me. You are my best friend don't go. Please wake up. Who was that ignore him. How can I ignore that he very loud? Fine!

He your partner. Oh that grovyle. He probably worried about me. I have to go Darkrai. Wait. I need to show you something. What is it? You need to know what happen to your family. What happen to chase and momma? I Show it to you . hold my hand. Um it not a trick is it. No it not a tick I will never ever fool you Toni. I am the lord of nightmare and darkness but I never trick my daughter. Darkrai why are you showing my house. Look carefully. Soon after you left? Dusknoir came to the house. He knocks on the door like he has some manner in him.

My mom don't let anyone in if she don't know them. I know.

Who it is. I am lord dusknoir I am here to take your daughter. Let me in. no go away and leave my house. My mom backed up and chase was in the living room and he came in the hallway.

Let me in now! Shadow punch.

He broke the door. Where is the lovely rabbit? Who are you talking about? My mom repeats again who you are talking about. Don't be stupid with me fine then human! Where is Toni? I don't have a daughter with that name. You are lying to me. No am not. Then why there a picture with her name on it. Why are you here dusknoir? Your daughter broke a law anyone who want to change history will be execute and plus am shock you can understand me that mean you daughter the rabbit can understand us as well. Salbeye find the rabbit where every she is hiding or not find her. I want her now. Go! Slowking: Houndoom. Wow you have a Pokémon with your. Shocking but can there win against me. Mom and chase was having a hard time with him. Salbeye was destroying the house looking for me. I defeat you Pokémon how lame are they're just like there trainers in front of me. Lord Dusknoir she not in the house. What you mean she not here. But we find a letter give to. Dusknoir read the letter and it said.

Dear ''

Chase and mother I have run away from home I put you and chase in danger by dusknoir and his minions. So it the best idea is to run away from home. I don't want you in danger. So I am leaving you

And am never come back. I will change this dark world so no Pokémon nor humans will live in this dark world every again. Sorry am leaving you like t his but it for the best. Love Toni

Toni the letter did fall in the wrong hands. Am sorry but dusknoir killed them. What he kill them. Am sorry Toni. I tried to get there but it was too late. He gloated about their death like it was nothing. Am sorry. I let you be by yourself okay am sorry.

I didn't listen to Darkrai that much.

Momma big brother. Don't leave me alone I don't like to be alone. Please come back. Please. . Am so alone.


	28. Chapter 28 voice

Chapter 28 the voice

Darkness all I see is darkness. Toni come on wake up. Please wake up. Open your eyes for me. I tried giving her some water to drink she barley take it. I even tried to force her to eat something she want even take a bite.

Toni was shaking and her fever hasn't come down at all. She keeps on mumbling about alone and darkness... I hold her hand and told her you not alone am right here please come back to me.

I change the towel now and we were running low on water. I have to go get some water eventually. I really don't want to leave her unattended but I have to go get some more water and then we need to find another hideout.

If he finds us like this he be so happy to capture you as well for me. He be so happy about this he keep on gloated about it.

I be back okay partner. I have go get some more water then I pick you up and we move to another hide out. Okay. I kiss her forehead and left.

'A ghostly eye was watching grovyle. Wheee. my lord we find them good work wait before we strike...'

I am so alone now. Momma big brother. Why did you leave me alone? Am so lost without you guys. Why didn't he let you beg for your life some villains would let you beg? I hate that ghost Pokémon I wish I had the power to kill him myself.

Hahahaha. I hear an evil laugh but it was lady laughter.

Sweetie heart you do have the power to kill anyone in you path even that low life Pokémon dusknoir.

Huh!

Come now you are Darkrai daughter you have his DNA inside of you. Wanted to be release. For a very long time.

Who are you?

Shadow calls me mistress.

Why are you crying? You too pretty to cry my dear.'

Dusknoir murder my family and a close friend of mine. He took everything away from me

. I am alone now.

Toni.

I can help you. Get revenge on that ghost Pokémon.

You can? Of course I can. Am your evil half your ego...? I can help you get even with that oaf Pokémon,

But I have to take over your body to do that I have to be as one with you. You mean together. Yes you are right. You are very smart for a child. Thank you

Dusknoir finally going to meet a foe he cannot defeat. I don't know about this lady. Come on Toni he murder you family and not that he murder you best friend don't you want revenge. Yes I do. Then let do this and show that Pokémon who the boss. You are Darkrai daughter you have his DNA inside of you want to be release.

Okay let do it. But I have a deal. What is it my dear?

Don't hurt my partner. Who is that?

His name is grovyle.

Don't hurt my partner. Okay I want hurt the green gecko right. Yes that him. Okay want hurt him Toni I promise. But if he steps in the battle field there nothing I can do if he gets hurt. Alright. I kill Cyclops for all the hurt he causes as you for your friend.

I find some more water and fruits and I put them in the back pack I was about to head to my partner to are hideout until I hear a nose and all of a sudden a Salbeye came out of the brushes and grab my hand.

Then that annoying laughter came out of now where. (HAahaoooaha).

Dusknoir!

Why are you here?

To get the lovely rabbit of course and you as well. You not change the future.

Grovyle am afraid you are surrounded by the eight Salbeye that I recruit that is.

Dusknoir! You go to capture her when she sick.

That low even for you.

Oh! That poor rabbit sick.

Whatever am going to capture you both you in are hands now.

You both be are prisoner and I nurse her back to health then she meet master dialga about her ability the she will be mine. You have a crush on Toni do you.

Mehhhhh!

I don't have to tell you anything what I have on the rabbit.

Well get this to your skull dusknoir. She hates you. She despite you dusknoir. Oh you buddies are you. Should have guessed it.

Well tell her this grovyle.

I killed her mother and her big brother.

What!

I enjoy beat them like there was a nothing.

Hahahahahaaaaa.

Whheeeee. Salbeye was laughing with their lord. That was so amusing when I killed them. There was begging like animals and I killed them.

You monster ha-ha. You are a coward to kill those people like that.

You don't even know them. Doesn't matter you lowlife Pokémon.

You going to meet a foe .a stronger opponent you will never defeats you and that insane dragon.

Am not listening to you. Hold that reptile I have a bride to be to pick.

Dusknoir leave my partner alone. Unhand me now.  
Toni!

Are you ready to get him now? You bet. Good, it time for him to play what he did to those Pokémon and humans he killed.

Finally going to capture you rabbit no one here to protect you now! Hahahaha.

What the gaga.

What is this dark energy, coming from?

Shadow voices calling me. Please avenge us my lady we didn't deserved this death. Please avenge my lady. Gwaaaaaaaaa


	29. Chapter 29 welcome lady mistress

Chapter 29 Welcome lady mistress (The princess of everlasting nightmare)

What going on here. What is this dark aura ball? Hahahaha! Who dare wake me up from my slumber? Huh dusknoir look confuse as ever. Who are you! Answer me I don't take order from any Pokémon.

So you must be the ghost Pokémon that murder that girl family and a friend of hers. She told me to kill you and am going to do that. Dusknoir ask again. you didn't answer my question. Who are you lady. Fine I tell you who I am before I kill you. I am the lovely lady you see in front of you. Shadow inform me as the, master of the shadow and darkness. The called me the princess of everlasting nightmare. I am lady mistress! But to you pathetic Pokémon you call me lord lady mistress. Grovyle was puzzled who is this lady and where is his partner.

Dusknoir wasn't the brightest Pokémon in fact I think he very stupid. Who is this lady I wonder. Hm that voice the buns on her hair it shape like rabbits ears and her hair was black not white. His mind finally came to him. You the rabbit are you, Answer me. You got one more time to call me that and I swear I slap you back to as a duskull. I don't have time for this. Salbeye get the rabbit. Grovyle finally notice who the lady is.

Toni! Get her you fools stop looking at her. Hmp really you think am afraid of your silly little minion. Ha! Don't make me laugh. There are a joke just like you. I drew out my moon scythe and attack one of the Salbeye. I did a move called dark air slash; the move cut of a Salbeye head and fell on the ground looking in the air. I laugh doing it. Hhehee. See I told you your minions are a joke. The other Salbeye was so afraid of me. And there did the right thing was to run. She scary then master dialga. Runway! Am out here run. Get back here you coward. Stop running. I said come back here. You two hold that grovyle and don't move, Coward come back here that and order. Hmp! Dark pulse. ! Never turn your back on the enemy.

Who are you calling a coward? There did the right thing to run away from me. You have no right to call them coward you low life Pokémon. You going to pay for what you did. I will make you suffer what you did to those people you lowlife Pokémon. You don't scare me. I think you should be afraid of me. Tell me you oaf Pokémon do you like to hurt the innocent. You gloated about the girl family and laugh with you men. I kill one of yours. So like I said you will be afraid me when am done with you honey. Tell me are our you afraid of death. You should be.

What you did to girl was the lowest thing I ever see a Pokémon do. Am a villainess and I would never kill a family like that. I make them be my prisoner but am not that evil like that. You are a; lonely Pokémon who want to find a friend in this sad little world. She don't want be your friend.

And no one want to live in this mad world like you and that insane dragon you worship with. And after I kill you are going to kill that lowlife deity and no one have to live in fear with him no more.

You don't threat master dialga like.

Where did she go? Dark shadow punch. You talk too much. Shut up. You don't scare me. I get you and take you to master dialga doesn't bother me. Heee. Come and get me. Shadow ball. Really? What the doesn't affect. Weakly. Dark airs slash attack. What the Gwaaa. Dusknoir fall on the ground and shaking this brat is tough . tough opponent I ever face. This fun. I told you am stronger than I look. 'Toni. Grovyle call but she not responded. Grovyle look at the battle. Toni snap out of it.

I charged up to him and punch him and slam him on the ground. He was bruise and bang up and bleeding. He was crawling trying to get away from Toni.

Where do you think you going genie. Toni step on his tail. I didn't make a wish yet. So you cannot leave here,, that breaking your duties. In the first time in my life dusknoir was afraid of Toni. Leave me alone. Hahahaha, Am your worst nightmare. Genie. Dark shadow kick. Ggwwwwah. Keep away from me will-wisp. Really that doesn't work on me. Dusknoir. let me show you why I am the master of the shadow and darkness shall we. Shadow hears my voice of all people and Pokémon that dusknoir and his minion have done to you. Come and seek you revenge and I promise he will pay. What the! What is this? There he is get him. Get of me you fools. (Ugggg.) What are their get away from me you fool. Shadow punch... what it didn't do a thing to them. Heee. Let me say this. This are the people and Pokémon you kill there told me to come and kill you. There want revenge you lowlife Pokémon. Hhehee! And they're going to get what their deserve, dark shadow punch. Gwaaaa. Get off me shadow sneak. Dark shadow sneak. Uff. You can't touch them but their can touch you.

I am stronger than you. That grovyle over there was so right. You are going to meet someone you can't defeat. You going to pay for murder my family. I show you true fear... phantom strike.

Where did she go? I have to get out of here. What the gwaaaa. Boom! Shadow be gone . How does that feel don't like it do you. I get rid of you Now ! You will see my true nature why am called the princess of everlasting nightmare. Dark void. . You cannot send this attack back to me it only get stronger.

Only one Pokémon know that move I have to get out of here. Master Dialga. The rabbit is difficult to capture please get me out of here master. The light surrounded dusknoir and he teleport away. The dark void went underground and lady mistress was shock but laugh anyway. Coward. I despite coward. He may call himself a Pokémon but him a coward. The Salbeye who had grovyle hold up was afraid and try to run but lady mistress used shadow vine to stop them. Where do you think you going? Talk to me where did he go. We not telling you. Oh okay well enjoy the nightmare okay. Shadow vine my dear drag them there. Wait we talk! We talk. He went to temporal tower to talk with primal dialga. About me. Yes about you rabbit. The name is lady mistress you lowlife Pokémon. So that where he going. Thank you. We told you now release us please. Am afraid I can't do that, you see you didn't let my grandpa and his partner live. You didn't let my friend Alex live did you? And finally you didn't let my mother and big brother live. So why should I care about some pathetic Pokémon like you two. Please let us go. We beg of you lady mistress. Sorry I don't take order from Pokémon who hurt the innocent. Shadow vine take them now.

Grovyle look at her and told her not to do what she thinking but she ignore him and told the shadow vine take the Salbeye underground where the dark void is. They was screaming and I was laughing the whole time. Hhehee.

That was so much fun. Toni what you do to them.. Do you want to join them? Wait you that grovyle right. Toni it me. The name is lady mistress. You know girl is right you are cute for a Pokémon. Ah! Toni what wrong answers me. I now dusknoir murder your family and a friend but revenge doesn't solve anything. Yes it does. He took everything away from me. Am tired of this I allow the girl take this. Wait I want to talk with you some other time.

Toni you back. You Pokémon are alike in so many ways I can count. Toni am nothing like dusknoir. Yes you are. You are a Pokémon. You hurt the innocent humans. I start hating you Pokémon when that oaf killed my grandpa. I really despite you Pokémon from the start. I wish I had the power to wipe you off this planet. You don't mean that . you . angry. You have every right to be. Am so sorry for your lost. But am nothing like him, there are some good Pokémon still good in this world. Toni am nothing like dusknoir alright. Toni you not alone you still have me partner.

Stop calling me partner. Am not you partner. You lowlife Pokémon. Get this to your head I despite you all. Stop calling me partner I always hate it when you call me that. Leave me alone. Toni wait come back let talk alright.

I got to get away from this Pokémon. Stop following me. Toni are you nuts am you friend I care about you I don't want you hurt. You not my friend. .

I keep running he keep coming closer. Then lady mistress told me I have a power in control. It called dark teleport. She told me to concrete have all the angry of everything on this planet. And he came in mind dusknoir and.

Toni wait come back. (Bling). I gotcha let go talk okay. What the. She gone. Toni where are you. Come out of hiding am nothing like dusknoir. Please come out. I will find you I promise.

Comment

Lady mistress is evil to the core. I made this character now because when she hear her mom and brother was killed by dusknoir she finally snap and turn into her ego mistress and once there together And Toni became queen of darkness just like her father, who is king of darkness.

Lady mistress is the princess of everlasting nightmare. She put you in and you will never come out. only friendship can get you out.


	30. Chapter 30 searching for my partner

Chapter searching for my partner

I finally got away from that reptile Pokémon. I took down my pigtails and start walking. I was so upset what dusknoir did. And I was angry and I hate every single Pokémon on this planet. I got to go hide but where. This forest will keep me away. I hope it do. I find a nearby brushes to hide. I hope this shield me I don't want to see a Pokémon ever again. I should have stayed with Bruce .but he a Pokémon himself. Nope I don't want to be near one right now. Not ever. Toni where are you. answer me. She could be anyway in this forest. It so long . what is this forest. Oran forest. I can see because of the Oran berries on the ground. Toni where are you.

I keep hiding and I threw my necklace away. It began me memory of Bruce and since he a Pokémon now. I don't want anything to do with him or anyone. I was still upset what those Pokémon did to me. I feel so alone as ever and starting to hate them each. I should have just gave myself up and mom and chase will still be alive. I feel so alone and nothing can get me out. I feel lonely as after. And I don't like to be alone. Bruce you wrong am started to hate them now and you and the jumpy lizard . I am the queen of darkness and lady mistress is the princess of everlasting nightmare I am Darkrai daughter and I should be feared just as that coward ghost Pokémon crawled away from me. Well he should be he did killed the closet thing around me. And if he come back to me I swear he will regret what he did to me. I saw a go brushes to hide and I falling to sleep. Then I keep hearing nosing voice keep calling my name . I peeked in the brushes and it was grovyle. He want leave me alone will he. He so annoying just like dusknoir.

Toni where are you come out I know you out here it only me. I was about to leave but I forgot about grovyle . their can find their prey really good and noise will let them know if there escape.

Toni. There you are I find you. thank arceus I find you. I started to growl at grovyle and said . " what are you doing here". It said it was worried about me. Worried huh. Well don't be I can take care of myself. Toni let talk always am nothing like dusknoir or even one who hurt you. he grabbed my hand and we left the forest. This Pokémon is so annoying . deep down I believe him he nothing like dusknoir But my d ark heart saying he just like Dusknoir in so many way I can describe.


	31. Chapter 31 grovyle true feeling

**Chapter 31 Grovyle True Feeling**

Toni was still upset what dusknoir did to her family .she finally asleep in my arms. I gently wipe the hair around her forehead trying not to wake her up. I told Toni you not alone you have me and Bruce also the group Pokémon he was with. So don't you ever say you are alone? Like I said already am sorry for your lost what he did to you family. You have every right to get revenge. I know you pain. I lost my family as well.

I never told you the truth I was really jealous of Bruce. He knows you so much than I. We just meet in the forest. He knows you so long and he care about you. Again I thought he took you away from me and he was this amazing being. I thought you like him more than me and you stated he is your boyfriend. I was mean to him and almost lost a friend that you Toni.

The truth is I love you. I really like you not as a friend but a special one. Am in love with you. I want you to know that Toni. I kiss Toni while she sleeps. She look like a cute skitty when she sleeps. Wait a minute am a Pokémon she a human it wouldn't work out. Am Pokémon and she a human this is taboo? We live in two different worlds. If only you were a Pokémon we be together Hm probably a vulpix or an eevee.

Feisty one probably a vulpix. I was rubbing her long pigtails saying you only a friend. That all you are my best friend.

I was trying to sleep when I hear a voice talking to me. I ask who it is and it was a girl around Toni age.

Who are you girl? I ask the human spirit. She said her name is Alex. She Toni childhood friend. She told me Toni will never be alone and that good I told her that. But I told the friend Alex Toni is not listening to me. She said I know she can be a bit stubborn. You don't understand where she been. Dusknoir took everything for her. He brutally killed her grandpa and his flygon. She love playing with flygon and always gets in trouble flying on him. She loves flygon.

But Alex! Toni says she despite us. No that a lie she adore Pokémon. She just anger when dusknoir killed me and her family. I figure he killed her big bother chase and her mother. She just feels lonely and she doesn't like to be alone.

Do you know why you together because I knew she need protection and that why faith put you to together. It was destiny that put you guys together. I think you right Alex. Don't abandoned Toni like this? Am not going to do that anyway. Because she and I are alike. I lost my family to the hands of dusknoir and his minions. I know. You did. You family want to change history. Yo mother and father want to change it but got killed for it. You were left alone and you want to get revenge as well. So you trained and evolve. But you dint know where heat. So you wait for him for a while. Then you meet Toni and she told you that dusknoir is after her. I couldn't do it.

But Toni did. She turn into lady mistress did she. Huh.

How did you know her name? We played games together. She always is a villain. I guess her real huh. Her ego. Dusknoir did that. So I don't blame Toni getting revenge on us. She not a force to be reckon with.

I have to go I stay here too long. Tell Toni she not alone we still with her in spirit. And tell her not to listen to dark. Before she said something about someone she left.

Toni!


	32. Chapter 32 mom voice

.

Chapter 32 Mom voice

I was so alone now and no one can hear me nor my crying. I feel so alone now and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and it was my mother. Momma. Hello my baby girl. Mom I am so sorry I ran away from home; If I stayed home and surrender to that Cyclops Pokémon you and chase will still be alive and. No Toni you listen to me you did the right thing was to run away from home. Dusknoir would have capture you anyway and kill us trying to protect you. Honey you did the right thing. Mom I promise I will change history and this world so that no human or Pokémon will live like this. Toni that good news I hear lots of humans and Pokémon want to do just like you doing but got killed by the hands of dusknoir.

Sweetie heart I was reading a book and IT said if anyone died here in this dark world everyone will be reborn. Toni change history promise yo does it. I will mom... me and my partner going to do that, who is your partner Toni. His name is grovyle. He a strong Pokémon and h e protect me so far. That good. Momma. Yes sweetie! Why didn't you and chase tell me that Darkrai is my father? I guess he told you that did him. Yes mom. It true Darkrai is your father. I was trying to protect you from him? Because he will teach you bad information. Mom what do you mean bad influence he told me something like that. Meaning sweet you hate everything on this planet. You don't care for anything nor human or Pokémon. He turns you against us. He even wants to take you as an infant. He wishes he did. Toni Darkrai is evil to the core don't listen to him. Stay away from Darkrai. Please stay away. And dot let him turn you away from this mission you have. Change history and listen even though we not with you now. We always are with you. You have me Alex your brother grandpa his partner Bruce and you partner grovyle. You are not alone. Farewell.

Wait momma! Don't go Toni wake up! Ewf. Grovyle. You okay yes am fine I was just resting that all. Let go we stay here too long. Agree

We start walking and I ask grovyle a question.

Grovyle. Yes partner. Thank you for cheering me up. I was just upset what dusknoir did to my family and I was lost and alone. But am not alone anymore I have you by my side and thank you for been there for me.

Toni we are friends and no one can change that. I know you pain I lost my family as well. You did yes I feel lonely just like you did. But you are not alone there still with you in spirit. I know my mom told me. And there will come back after we change history there will be reborn.

Toni let change this dark world so no one live like this no more. Agreed partner let do it.

"A shadow was listening no shadow girl she still not listens to me. She has too much spirit in her too much like her mother. I wish I took you as an infant and teach you to hate this world.''

Toni I want to talk with you. Well what is it. You were very sick and I couldn't keep your fever down. I thought you had pneumonia. I couldn't keep it down. I thought you was dying and. Grovyle relax am fine and no I didn't have pneumonia. I was in a nightmare.

Grovyle look shock.

A nightmare. Yes it like a dream but your worse fear coming out to get you. Lots of people and Pokémon didn't get out there nightmare and died. Their hade a fever just like me. But I fight it and won. True I turn into me ego. But am alive and well. Grovyle you did everything to take care of me when I was sick. Just like I take care of you when you was sick.

Oh here your necklace. Oh I thank you grovyle. Why you threw it um,. I was upset. And you do crazy stuff when you upset and angry.


	33. Chapter 33 dusknoir failure

.

Chapter 33 dusknoir failure

Master dialga was furious at me because I failed to capture the rabbit and kill that lowlife Pokémon grovyle. I hear there is pinpointing where the time gear is. But master dialga the time gear are frozen now they are useless now. How can she predicted them if there are frozen like some of the lake guardian. Primal dialga explained to me that dimensional scream let her see event in the past present even the future self. Hers is very rare because it connect to time and temporal tower. Master Dialga is still furious because I failed to get this brat and eliminated her partner grovyle. Master forgives me I want fail you again allow me to go get her. But you should know about her. She has a hidden power level you need to know. If we get her on are term we be the strongest in this land and no one would dare change history. You think it would be good. (GroooaH) as you wish only get the rabbit eliminated grovyle. As you wish and I promise I want fail you again.

I was leaving temporal tower when I was approach by Darkrai. I guess you failed to capture Toni. Yes I failed to capture the rabbit. Why didn't you capture her as well for her partner? I almost had her until grovyle said she was sick. That should have been easy for you to do. Come on a weak gengar could have capture better than you. You should stalk you failed to capture her as well. Go on finish your story am dying to know. I almost have her in the ropes until this dark energy hit me a she was this lady I barely knew. She said she the master of the shadow and darkness and the princess of everlasting nightmare she is Lady Mistress. I barely got away from her she killed one of my men. And she almost kills me as well. You did deserve that dusknoir. What! I told you not to hurt her family and that girl and you disobeyed me. I don't take order from you only from master dialga. And she wants to kill you and that insane lizard. Master Dialga and I had agreement we get her on our side and no one would dare change history and first we kill that annoying pest. You mean grovyle right yes. Hahahaha. What so funny. Oh you are! Do you really think that Toni would ever join you or your master? Let me point this out. She despite both of you. She wants to kill you. Get that to your heads. You killed her grandpa and his friend and you kill that girl who was her best friend and last you killed rose and chase. You had that coming .why you like the rabbit so much. Am questioning that she must be your child are something. Um. She is its she. I hear story about a legendary failing in love with a pathetic human, Rose not pathetic, oh so it is true. Leave rose and her son out of this. So the rabbit is your daughter that mean she have your DNA should have guess it. Meh! What the matter I made yo mad. I hear story about you so that mean she a shadow human. Hahahaha. You are pathetic and he is not going to talk about the rabbit ego either she scary. But you are a joke. What the mighty Darkrai not saying anything now how pathetic. No one talk to me like that not you or your master. What you going to do. Huh I show you. Darkrai beat up dusknoir very badly. Hhehee. Who stronger now you one eye fool. I kill you myself but I think I take away your memory of someone. Toni ego. You want remember her.

I woke up and Darkrai was gone my mission is to find the rabbit and began her to temporal tower so that master dialga can meet her.


	34. Chapter 34 time travel pokemon

.

Chapter 34 time travel Pokémon

We were running from the Salbeye for a while. If it wasn't for grovyle quick thinking I don't think we escape from them. Grovyle see I couldn't run anymore he smile to him and seen a great hiding place to hide. He called me and I follow him and we were trying to avoid them. Grovyle hide in the brushes he easy camouflage within the leaves so he wants be discovered. I on the other hand hide behind a tree. This is how dusknoir find me so easy. I was out in the opening. If it wasn't for Bruce and Pokémon he was with I would have been capture already. And grovyle who protected this far. Then I meet Darkrai now I believe he is my father and I don't know who I am inside I mean I meet my ego . I always knew someone was watching me. I feel so different then myself. Then I hear rushing noise in the bushes. I was nervous what if the Salbeye find me now or him. I was alone know and no one here to protect me. I hope it not him and pray grovyle okay. It came closer and closer my heart was racing inside. I close my eyes and in a snap it was only grovyle who was in the brushes. You scared me to death I thought you were the Salbeye or dusknoir. Am sorry I sacred you Toni. Didn't mean to. It okay but that was so close. I thought we never lose those clingy ghosts Pokémon I agree with you. But dusknoir is afraid of you I don't think he mess with you. I don't know most villains like him don't show fear. Grovyle can we rest my feet are tired. Why not but we can't stay here to long agree? Toni! Yes grovyle can you tell me how the world use to be in your time. I mean you were born in this world before it turns to darkness. Oh sure grovyle I tell you. I guess you were born in this dark world haven't you. Yes Toni. Okay. I want you to close your eyes and image what am telling you okay. Alright. I tell you about the sunrise. When you see the sun rise from the sky you feel the warmth of the sunrays orange and yellow coming together that how a sun came up. You feel the gently breeze of the wind go by you. You feel so alive seen the sun. He imaging the sunrise. Do you feel it? Yes. Then when the sun goes down it called sunset. The moon come up and yo seen the moonlight so beautiful when you see the refection of the moon on the water. Seen the stars and with the moon. You feel so alive seen them together you feel the waters as well seen the blue sky. When you touch the water it so warn yo want to run into the water touching you skin/ into this dark water. Grovyle was crying a little. Don't worry you going to see it when we go to the past.

That so wonderful you know about this world and what it used to be like. What was that? Where is that voice coming from? I look up in the trees I saw a pink little fairy in the tree. Grovyle didn't look up but I sure did. Toni where are you going. Grovyle am going to find where that voice coming from. Toni it to dangerous you n to going to find it. Yes I am! And grovyle just relax. I don't think she a threat. Come back. I don't care who it is like I said this Pokémon is not a threat, I walk closer to the voice. Toni come back please come back it too dangerous over there. I didn't listen to grovyle and I follow the voice.

Hello you can come out we won't hurt . Of course you want hurt me. I live in this forest. I am the guardian of the forest. I can tell if you have bad intention or good intention. But you two passed with flying colors. So for the winner I show myself to you. Greeting. My name is Celebi. I am a time travel Pokémon. I said my name what you name. Oh silly me my name is. But before I said my name grovyle rushing in front of me. Stay away from my partner. Grovyle that was very hostile I told you she not a threat. Doesn't matter .yes it is. Stop been so impatient and hasty. My name is Toni and this impatient one is grovyle. Nice to meet you. Same here Celebi. And wait you a time travel Pokémon. THAT what I just said. That good news. Because we need your help. You see we are searching for the time gears. And we need to find one more and we need your help because you have the ability to go in the past. We need your help so please help us Mrs. Celebi. Oh! Of course I help you and you need me anyway to go to the past.

You know you're a really impressing me. I hear lots of humans want to change this dark world but did nothing to do it. Grovyle saying to himself. How could there do this like we doing now. They are executed by dusknoir or torture. Not so sure trusting this Pokémon she a little bit odd.

Celebi welcome on the team.

What the. You are letting her on the team Toni. Yeah the more the better I say. Three head or better than one.

And beside it good to have another girl on the team.

Thank you Toni for letting me on the team. No problem


	35. Chapter 35 Celebi True feeling

.

Chapter 35 Celebi true feeling

Toni let me in the group she a sweet human but I sense a little loneliness in her. So I ask grovyle why Toni feels so lonely. He informed me that dusknoir murder lots of humans and Pokémon, he even kill one of Toni's friend and her family .Her grandpa her big brother and her mother. What happen to her father? She didn't mention it. Grovyle told her she not alone is right beside you. Grovyle decide to should take a rest. I totally agreed with him . We did and grovyle start a fire he used a blast seed. I said to myself be in love with grovyle . She so strong very nice to his partner Toni. But he very impatient. He does anything to change the future even died for it. Celebi are you hungry oh yes thank you. Here it smells good. Toni here you go. Thanks grovyle. We were eating. So I ask grovyle where he met Toni. He informed me he meet her in the forest he called it the dark jungle. It used be the mystery jungle. She was in the forest and she was scared and afraid. I introduce myself same as for she listen carefully Toni been chase by dusknoir and his master for a very long time. I ask him why dusknoir and his master are chasing her. Because she has dimensional scream it rare ability connected to time. Before temporal collapsed dialga sense it and set his henchmen to capture her. If he got her he probably used it for evil. She and I are determined to change this dark world no one going to stop us not primal dialga or his oaf henchmen. Grovyle was watching his partner sleep. Let her be because we have to keep moving. Grovyle was watching Toni he really cares about her as a friend. She was sleeping like a cute skitty. I saw Toni locket. So I open it she was hugging a boy she was dress as a pink Celebi. She looks just like me. I smile of course. I closed it very gently so I will not wake her. I went outside talk with grovyle. Hello my dear grovyle. Hey! Celebi you okay can't sleep. Not really just worried about you. Well don't be worried about me I take care of myself.

Celebi like I told you earlier. If you help us you will disappear. I don't mind my dear grovyle I do it for everyone in this world. Grovyle I really impressed with you I never seen any good Pokémon in this world. I happy to see one. Why are you hugging me because you a good Pokémon.

A shadow figure was talking with a ghost Pokémon. It was hypno. Yes lord dusknoir am he does your bidding. Yes legend say you can take a child away and never be seen again. Yes that what the legend say. Rumors say the dear rabbit is in the woods. Do your job and get the rabbit now. I have to get in her dreams to get her. Good .

I went to sleep and a shadow figure calling me. I thought it was a Darkrai but the voice was so different and evil and dark.

"Come little girl come with me.

Safe and sound the happy you be

Always from the grass starter

With hypno you will have some much fun

Oh little girl please come with me

With me and my lord''

Celebi took a glance where is she going. Grovyle wake up. What wrong Celebi. Look. Toni where are you going. Partner. Grovyle look at her she in a trance. Grovyle listen to me. There a hypo out here. A hypno! Yes and I hear stories about them. There a legend say a hypno kidnapped kids and never be seen again. I also hear rumors say a hypno work with dusknoir.

No!

We have to get her back if dusknoir get her we n-never change this dark world. Grovyle am the guardian of this forest. She not far stop her. Partner stop. Vine stop the girl. She dodging them. .

My lord the girl will be here. Good. Hhehee. Grovyle dusknoir here. I have to get her back. Grovyle am doing the barricade here I go. Now. I see her go get her. Toni!

Huh. Get of me. Toni it me grovyle. Celebi get us of here. Yes my dear grovyle

Teeeeee!. Time to travel ( bling)

Master she will come. Good. Lord Dusknoir. What the dear rabbit is gone a pink fairy got her and her grass partner. What!

No she gone.

Master I am so sorry please let me fix this. You failed me. Salbeye kill this pathetic Pokémon. Yes master dusknoir. My lord I do it again I want failed you. She gone now. How you going to get her when a pink fairy teleport them away. Get this pathetic Pokémon out of my point of view.

Salbeye describe the pink Pokémon. It was a fairy and she teleport a way. Did it look like her. Yes it look like the rabbit is. That a Celebi. No! That can't be. Master Dialga scared all the Celebi but one. No this can't be good. If that grovyle and the pretty rabbit go to the past all Pokémon in this future world will be no more.

I have to find them. Salbeye if you find the grovyle kill him. And two girls began them to me unharmed got that. Yes master dusknoir.

Toni! Where am I. partner we had to leave are hideout. Why. You was been hypnosis and I couldn't snap you out of it. I was in trance. Yes. I hear a voice but it was evil and I couldn't get out I was in some type of trance. You was and a Pokémon who did was a hypno.

A hypno. I hear story about them. The take children away and never be seen again. My brother told me he was almost taking by one. But a strong Alakazam nearby and rescue him. He told me this when I was a toddler. And told me to stay away from them.

Well one work with dusknoir and he almost got you. You save me so that what matter. No. It if wasn't for Celebi I wouldn't got to you on time. It was Celebi. Oh. Thank you for saving me. No problem we friends and that what friend for.

I go with you to foggy bound lake but I will not meet uxie.

Why?

You find out when you get there.


	36. Chapter 36 disapointed

.

Chapter 36 disappointed

I was furious that Toni is not listening to me. I thought finally she awoken to her true form. But she can't control it only work if she lose a love one. If I give her a complete birth right she will have control of her power. But eve time she have it in control that pesky grovyle keep interfering. Why don't she leave that pest and come with me. Am the only family she have now and she should obey her parent. Btu Toni have too much spirit. She been around this humans too much. She hate the darkness but I give it time she will come out of it. I watch the trio walking in the forest. I took a glance is that a Celebi. No if she help them go to the past I be ruined. No I can't let that happen. I will not let my dreams go to waste . I work too hard to put this world in darkness. I defeat dialga I am the one that sabotage temporal tower. And I wanted to be a ruler. Everyone will fear me the lord of darkness Darkrai. But I have to stop my daughter and those pesky grass Pokémon. That oaf ghost Pokémon can't do anything right. He so pathetic. I was enjoying myself when lady mistress almost kill him. Well he did have that coming. Even though I hate rose and chase. There didn't have to die. He deserve everything he did to them, lady mistress is the masters of the shadow and darkness and the princess of everlasting nightmare,. Toni can't control her power. But I tell her the truth that grovyle don't care about her only using her. And once he done he throw her away like an old doll.

Whoa! The fog is so thick. I know partner .stay by my side okay. Right grovyle. Listen well you two the guardian up here his name is uxie the being of emotion. Be warn he don't like trespasser and he will take always something precocious to you. Celebi teleport away and said she cannot go with us but we signal her if we are in danger but grovyle the only one who can signal her. Grovyle you okay yes I'm fine partner let go of to foggy bound lake here we come.

" that blast dusknoir can't do anything right. I have to do this by myself."


	37. Chapter 37 foggybound lake

Chapter 37 FOGGY BOUND LAKE MYSTERY

We was going t o foggy bound lake according to Celebi a time gear is there as well for it guardian. So we was about to enter the forest which I notice this red gem. I gave it to grovyle to keep and said we need this items who know where that red gems goes. So I came up with a cute conversation to pass the time. Grovyle! What is it Toni. You know Celebi have a crush on you. What! That is so cute. You two look cute together it so adorable. Partner I have no time for a relationship right not. I know that but if the world wasn't in darkness would you date her. Um. You blushing, you do like her. Stop that. You face is red. That cute grovyle you look cute together. Stop it. It Okays to be in love and stop been so hasty all the time.

Am not hasty. Celebi is just a friend. The truth is I already like someone. She and I are alike in so many ways. And Celebi is just too odd. Toni the truth is I like you and I wish I was human .and I tell you my true feeling. No it too late for that and beside we have to change this dark world so no one will live like this no more.

Grovyle we made out of the foggy forest and look a Groudon statue.

Toni who Groudon. Grovyle ask. Groudon is a continent Pokémon. That cause terrible sun rays. And he have battle with kyorge. They are alchemies and battle on and on. They are super ancient legendary. But since time is frozen there probably frozen as well or primal like dialga. Trust me you don't want to be bother of any of them. why you ask me. You curious. . Am just shock you know you history that all. am very good in history grovyle that all. well we almost there at the entrance.


	38. Chapter 38 The secret of foggybound

Chapter 38 secret of foggy bound lake

We saw a statue and I touch it and all for a sudden. I was feeling Dizzy everything went black. Put the red gem in Gordon heart that life the fog. After I finish my dimensional scream. I told grovyle put the red gem in the hole that will lift the fog. So grovyle put the red gem in Groudon heart and the fog was cleared. Grovyle told me good job good work partner. Celebi was confuse and ask me and grovyle what happen. I told her that I experience dimensional scream and sometime I see event in the past present even the future self. Okay here we are stem cave but now it called the dark stern cavern. I am outside waiting for you. Okay Celebi thank you... I hope the guardian is not frozen like the other two. I know it was very sad seen them frozen like that. I promise mesipirt and ditto we will change history. We made it to the mountain top and I hear a voice shirked through my mind and I was nervous thinking it was uxie. He telepathy me, uxie was very angry furious and beyond reason. Grovyle had to fight him. Wait a minute uxie please cease the fighting. I implored with the enraged legendary. We don't want to hurt you or the memory her in foggy bound lake. Please believe us uxie.

Silence all desecrate this place will face my wrath. Leave now or suffer the consequence. I shook my head sorrowfully. We can't uxie we need you to come to your sense okay.

Leave!

Toni. Yes grovyle it no used partner let me battle him okay and we get him to his sense. Fine by me. Grovyle listen carefully. Be careful I hear legend say that uxie have the power to wipe memory away. I am fine okay. Go hide.

Grovyle rush and did leaf knocking uxie on the ground. Uxie look more furious than ever. You will pay for that.

Uxie will you please listen what we have to say. We not here to hurt you or the armory here we searching for time gear. We know one is here and.

Enough. I know why you here for... uxie stop battling with grovyle. He calm down now and please forgive me for attacking you now. I had to test you to see if you have bad intention in your heart. What you mean bad intention. Many bad Pokémon come with evil influence so I seen what that doing here and I took away their memory. Thus protecting little information on foggy bound. Come with me please. Wait do we have bad intention. No you don't child and neither does your partner. You both passed with flying color. This used to be foggy bound lake but! NOW the dark fog lake. This lake did have a time gear but it is frozen just like the other. I don't know what happen at temporal tower.

No one can defeat dialga like this. I mean he the most powerful legendary and a guardian of the tower how can anyone beat him.

Do you know who sabotage temporal tower? I don't know who did it but. You will find the answer soon or enough

Young human I know you lost your family and a closet friend by the hands of dusknoir. But you want to change history don't ever give up on that dream. Change history I know you can.

Brave warrior grovyle you are very strong and protecting your partner from harm. You want to see the sunrise. Never ever give up on that. And also you will lose something precious to you I keep

Good luck on your mission you two. Wait! Yes! What is it? Where alzef. Is he alive or frozen like the other two. He alive and he okay. . So long.

Toni we did it we find all the location where the time gear is now we can go in the past. We did partner.


	39. Chapter 39 imposter

Chapter 39 Imposter

We pinpoint all the time gear location we finally get rid of all this darkness. We came down the mountain and we saw dusknoir just standing there. This guy want give up. Toni and grovyle give up now. Dusknoir! You will not leave us alone would you? I will not let you change history. Froslass. He sends out six froslass. That crafty of you send out this Pokémon so you can capture us. So predictable of you. Does matter I will capture you Toni and grovyle. Grovyle be careful those are froslass and there are ice and ghost Pokémon there are the final form of a snorunt. I know that but if we get capture then we never ever change history. Get them and bring me Toni only. Wait a minute. What is it? Dusknoir never call you by name does he. No he always call me ''the rabbit". We have an imposter among us. Go froslass yes my lord. Their rush over to us and did ice shard. Grovyle and I dodge them. Grovyle I be fine just stand behind me. Okay. Ice shard. Here try my ice wind. Gwaaa. Aaaha. Ewf. Toni. If we get frozen as lease we be together. Grovyle grab her hand. Ready sister. Ice beam. Blizzard. Grovyle hug Toni.

You idiots I said capture her not freeze her. Now get her out of it. Yes my lord. We got her out but the grovyle he got her in a good grip. Get her out of it. Psychic. Here you go master Darkrai. Silence. She so cold. . I got her now. Kill that grovyle. Yes.

My dear grovyle. He in trouble let finish him come sister. Hmp. Ancient power Gwaaa. Who is she? Let get her. Yeah. Leaf blade. Gwaaa. We defeat them. Let go. Hold it where is my partner, who.

Don't play stupid with me. Okay where is the human! Not going to tell you a thing. Oh you go to play that game with me. Okay his leaf blade was glowing bigger.

My dear grovyle don't do it.

Okay where is your master and where did dusknoir go. That wasn't dusknoir my dear grovyle.

If it wasn't dusknoir who have Toni then who take her. Talk. Master Darkrai.

Get out of my sight. Run.

I don't know where she is.

Grovyle was upset he worried about Toni. Wait a minute she not far away from here. Follow me. It a cave nearby she was taking by a pitch black Pokémon. Show me. There. I see the cave Celebi wait for me I signal you if am in danger but it to dangerous Celebi. Okay.

Where am I. hello shadow girl. Darkrai. Let me go now. Don't talk to me like that am you father. You are not going to change history you staying with me whether you like it are not. WHY would yo just leave me alone. Why would you change history? Did you figure this out? If you change history all humans and Pokémon will disappear. Is that what yo wanting Toni? That a risk I rather take. No one likes to live here Darkrai. Neither Pokémon nor a human. Everyone wants to die then live like this. I don't know why dialga want to live here. But he more denies than god of all Pokémon acreus. I will change this dark world so that all humans and Pokémon can live in harmony. You not changing history I won't let you. Yes I am. You have too much spirit.

I may have but want give up to anyone and that include you.

You don't talk to me like that (slap). Don't you ever talk me like that got it. I was about to cry. Then he tries to apologies. Toni am sorry. Mom was right about you. You are evil, and I hate you.

Fine then stay out of my sight. You not change history got it. Hmp. Silly human. Should have taken you as an infant like I was supposed to do.

Darkrai. Huh. Who are you? Oh you the pesky grovyle are you. Where Toni. Not telling you. Fine I defeat you and make you tell me where she is. Can you beat me grovyle. Grovyle was having a hard time with Darkrai. Gwaaa. Like I said she not leaving here. Leave. Not without my partner. She in here somewhere and I will find her. She in there. Hmp crafty Darkrai. Hmp flash orb. What I can't see.

Partner. Where are you? Answer me.

There you are you okay yes. Just get me out of here alright. Stand back and I GET you out. Leaf blade. Thank you grovyle. Let go. What happen to your face um it nothing it jump a slap it nothing. He hit you. Grovyle you were fighting him. Yes. Darkrai he tough opponent I barely escape. We have to go. There he is get him. Let move. Huh. Grovyle this is a cliff. Hahahaha. Well grovyle it a dead end is it. Minions come out. Rhydon and aargon. We trap and I can't fight all of them at once.

Minions began me Toni kill the grovyle. I can't fight them all. While protect Toni at the same time. We have to jump.

Toni we have to jump now. What are you nuts? This is 300 drops. We never survived it. That a risk we have to take. Give me your hand. No way. Partner. . Huh. Hey let me go. So we jump off a cliff and. Hold on. Celebi. Hello my dear grovel you got Toni. Yes I do. Good then hold on. Time to travel. (Bling).

No! She escapes no. Darn you grovyle. That blast grovyle turn Toni against me.

Having problem catching the rabbit. Dusknoir. I don't like it when you pretend to be me. Oh don't like a look alike. No. Tell me where they're going I don't know. They had a pink little nymph with them. You mean Celebi.

We back the dusk forest. Toni you okay. Yes we didn't have to jump off a cliff. We had no CHOICE.


	40. Chapter 40 battle with salbeye

Chapter 40 battle with the Salbeye

Grovyle before we get to the top I need to talk with you. What is it can it wait until later no It doesn't. What wrong something the matter? It about Darkrai. What about him. Grovyle he want me to join him to Usher a age of darkness together that why he so focus on get me so much. I want let him put his hands on you. You know I can protect you. You know that. I know you would protect me to the death but you need to know why he so force to get me. The truth is grovyle Darkrai is my father. What! Yeah he my dad. That a lie Toni he a Pokémon you are a human it wouldn't work out. Grovyle it is true and I wish it wasn't but he is my father. He fall in love with a human that my mother and there had a child that me. He lying to you. Can't you see that? Grovyle don't yell at me. I told you he is my father and there noting between this. You hate me do you? No I don't hate you. You my best friend and I love you. So don't you every say I hate you got that. You may be Darkrai daughter and I hope this is a lie but you my best friend. Thank you grovyle.

Grovyle I hear stories about legendary's having children. What you're saying she has power just like Darkrai. Could be but that is possible that she Darkrai daughter. We call them shadow humans. But Darkrai is a dark type right. Yeah. So he how can he give her power and he not even ghost Pokémon he a dark.

Let not worry about that because we almost up the plateau. There it is the passage of time and let me guild you there okay. Oh no! What the matter the Salbeye is in our way. Grovyle took a glance and said to his partner don't worry partner we take care of them Right Celebi of course. Grovyle rush a did a leaf blade. Hitting a Salbeye in the face. And Celebi spin around and used a move called magical leaf also hitting two Salbeye in the face. I on the other hand had to watch the battle. One of the Salbeye tries to attack grovyle from behind but he dodges it. Celebi took down a Salbeye with her ancient power. And a finally one use fury swipe and injured grovyle paw a finally one going to hurt grovyle and I ran a kick him in his eyes he was scream in pain. Get lost.

Weh! She scary then master dusknoir. Run. Grovyle you okay. Celebi send the sableye packing. Celebi are you okay yes Am fine. Grovyle my I see your paw. Um. Grovyle my see your paw now. If you don't show it to me. I do it the hard way. And what the hard way partner. I pin you down and I bigger then you and you know the rest. Now show it to me. I look at his paw and grovyle it look bad and it very deep. Let me take care of it. Those Salbeye did a number on you. I need to take care of it. Toni am fine okay no need to worry about me. But it very deep grovyle. Partner am fine it just scratch like I said already no need to worry. Will you stop been so stubborn and let me take care of it. Toni am fine no need worry it just a scratch let me worry about you partner. He smiles at me. But I know he not okay he just trying to make me feel better. Let me say this. Stay together if you get separate in the passage of time you both be separate forever. Thank you Celebi for your help. No problem. We race in the portal but don't know a shadow figure was watching us


	41. Chapter 41 farewell we meet again

Chapter 41 farewell we meet again

We were in the passage of time we was going to the past. We saw different thing in the passage of time. Like stuff from ancient history and stuff A hear a dark voice in the passage of time. I work too hard to put this world into darkness it time for grovyle to die take this dark pulse. I hear something coming it was dark and evil. Grovyle didn't hear this but I sure did. I didn't know this attack was sent by primal dialga or that oaf henchmen dusknoir but am pretty sure this move was for grovyle only. It was hard for me to do I had let this move hit me instead. It was coming closer and closer and I wrapped my arms around him. Here it comes.

What is that black energy coming from? It heading toward us... grovyle closed his eyes. And aaaaaaaaaaahaaa.a ! what the. Toni you shield me... Toni why did you shield me. Grovyle listen to me. I don't think you would have survived it. This attack would have killed you instantly. Toni you are injured and you slipping hold on don't let go of my paw.

Grovyle I don't think I make it with you. You have to get the time gear by yourself. Toni I need you I can't do this without you. Yes you can you know all the location where the time gear are. You don't need me Toni. Grovyle please hold down your neck. Why. Just do it... I want you to have my necklace. I want you to have it. To remember me. Grovyle you have to let me go. No. partner I will not drop you. Grovyle please drop me. No I will not drop you. Toni we almost there and you can relax when we get there and. Grovyle listen to me please you have to drop me if you don't we both be lost in the passage time. You have to do it. No partner I can't do that to you.

Grovyle am glad I got to know you and am happy I shield you. But you have to take this mission without me. Please drop me. No! Grovyle please drop me. No! Grovyle I always be with you don't give up. When you see the sunrise for the very first time I am right next to you. You slipping we almost their hold on.

I feel really sleepy. Don't fall asleep. Toni. Goodbye grovyle. I always be with you. Toni. No! Toni comes back. Please come back. You can't leave me. Please partner comes back. I lost her in the passage of time.

Am so hasty and impatient. If I take care of my paw none of this would have happen. It my fault I lost Toni in the passage of time. It my fault. I wish we didn't do this I didn't mind the darkness. We still be together just me and her. Toni it all my fault please come back. It not fair. Please come back.

( dark Shadow) Hhehee. That finishes of grovyle once and for all. Huh. He still alive. Then who did I hit. No. no not her. Shadow girl. It wasn't for you it was for grovyle. I attack my own child. Am sorry shadow girl. Don't worry I will find you


End file.
